Continuation of the Species
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Hachimenroppi X Shizuo/Izaya/Shiki/Akabayashi. Adultery. Hardcore. Hentai (Hermaphroditic properties). Mermaid. Reader discretion advised. -Hachimenroppi has become the talk of the town due to his love relationship with Shizuo. Soon enough, Hachimenroppi is revealed to be a mermaid with the intention to breed his(her?)self with strong individuals for the sake of his dying species.-
1. Exposition

**Exposition**

* * *

 **Kanra: [Good evening everyone~!]**

 **Setton: [Evening, Kanra]**

 **Tanaka Taro: [Good evening]**

 **Saika: [Hello]**

 **Kanra: [Hey, have you heard of the latest news going around in Ikebukuro?]**

 **Tanaka Taro: [which one?]**

 **Setton: [The one about Heiwajima Shizuo?]**

 **Kanra: [Oh! So you do know!]**

 **Saika: [?]**

 **Tanaka Taro: [What about Shizuo?]**

 **Kanra: [Oh, so get this! Heiwajima Shizuo has a new companion!]**

 **Kanra: [A brunette that follows him around. From behind, he looks exactly like Orihara Izaya.]**

 **Kanra: [He wears full black and a black fur-trimmed coat too! Except I heard his fur is red.]**

 **Kanra: [I also heard that he's a natural anime boy! Black hair and red eyes and they're supposedly not contacts but that's up for heavy debate, lol.]**

 **Kanra: [There's a rumor going around that Izaya got plastic surgery so people wouldn't recognize him in order to start a sexual relationship with Heiwajima.]**

 **Setton: [I don't think Izaya would do that! He hates Shizuo!]**

 **Tanaka Taro: [Yeah, that's just weird.]**

 **Kanra: [But that person and Izaya do have a lot of similarities. So that's why the rumors started.]**

 **Kanra: [Apparently, that person was seen kissing Heiwajima.]**

 **Setton: [WHO?! IZAYA?!]**

 **Kanra: [GAAAAAH, no no no no no! The red person following Shizuo! Not Izaya! NOT IZAYA!]**

 **Kanra: [but no, Heiwajima and that person kissed!]**

 **Kanra: [ ]**

The picture was clicked and opened. Displayed on everyone's devices was a picture of Shizuo and the red-eyed brunette sitting on a bench. The brunette was leaned over. Shizuo had his head turned to face him. They're lips were connected, touching with passion.

 **Saika: [!]**

 **Tanaka Taro: [No Way! Isn't that a guy!]**

 **Setton: [WAAAAHHH!]**

 **Saika: [Who is this person?!]**

 **Tanaka Taro: [Where did they meet? How did they meet? Are they dating?]**

 **Kanra: [I know nothing. ;)]**

 **Setton: [Liar! Share with the class!]**

 **-Private Message—**

 **-Tanaka Taro: [Izaya-san, that rumor about the plastic surgery isn't true, right? That's not you?]**

 **-Kanra: [of course it's not true, lol.]**

 **Kanra: [I only know a few rumors. That person came up out of no where!]**

 **Setton: [Do anyone even know his name?]**

 **Kanra: [Nope.]**

 **Saika: [Someone had to have asked by now.]**

 **Kanra: [I heard Dotachin tried to ask. And apparently he didn't respond.]**

 **Kanra: [or more of, he can't respond.]**

 **Kanra: [That person, apparently is completely mute.]**

* * *

"You've made quite the impression on the Dollars." Shizuo said with a small chuckle, showing his phone to his black-haired companion. On the screen was several threads on the Dollar's dashboard, pictures of Shizuo and his companion the main focal point. "Everyone's talking about you."

The brunette pulled a PDA out of his coat pocket and typed a message. **[The fuck? Are you famous or something?]**

"I'm not famous. I'm just…everyone in Ikebukuro is a bit scared of me. So, when something new happens, everyone talks about it."

 **[Is it cuz of your strength?]**

"Well…my temper doesn't help, heh."

 **[Hm. Well, whatever. Being feared by everyone isn't the worse thing in the world. At least you don't have to put up with stupid bullshit from other people.]**

Shizuo grumbled, looking a little annoyed. The brunette cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"It's nothing." Shizuo chuckled. He patted the male on the head. "We need to meet up with Tom-san soon. Let's get going, Roppi."

The brunette known as Roppi gave Shizuo a thumbs up. The two stood from the bench and went on their way.

* * *

Orihara Izaya stared at the two individuals from behind a tree in the park. In particular, the brunette who everyone was mistaking as a gay, Shizuo-tail-coat-chasing version of himself.

 ** _'He looks like a stray cat, following Shizu-chan around. He's a little cute.'_**

Izaya's eyes narrowed at the thought. He turned back around and placed his back to the tree, holding his phone up to look at his screen.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Are you so interested in this person because you're jealous, Orihara-san?]**

 **Kanra: [Of course not. I couldn't care if he's close to Shizu-chan. I just want to know who he is or where he came from.]**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Well, I did find some things about him.]**

 **Kanra: [And?]**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi: [I found nothing on him.]**

 **Kanra: [Excuse me? You just said you had some things.]**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi: ]That's the point. That person who's been hanging around Shizuo doesn't exist. He doesn't have any birth records, not even in foreign countries. No death records either. Hachimenroppi is not a living or dead person on this Earth.]**

 **Kanra: [He had to have come from somewhere.]**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi: [I have an idea of who he is but this is a very farfetched theory.]**

 **Kanra: [You have my attention.]**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi: [About 80 years ago, there was a record of a lot of ships going down off the coast of Kyoto. One sailor survived and claimed that his ship was physically attacked by something in the water. It capsized the boat and the engine blew. The entire crew either died from the explosion or died by drowning. This person survived because he was apparently dragged to shore by someone. By a person who could swim despite the chaos.]**

 **Kanra: [If you say mermaid, I may just have to decide to find a different online link.]**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi: [The survivor sat down to a sketch artist to describe his savior.]**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi: [ ]**

Izaya opened the image. The informants eyes narrowed at a detailed sketch of a Japanese person. Said person looked surprisingly like Shizuo's companion.

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi: [He's aged pretty well, don't you think?]**

Izaya didn't answer immediately.

 **Kanra: [Thank you for your services, Tsukumoya-san. You'll be seeing an addition to your bank account within the next hour.]**

 **Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Pleasure doing business with you, Orihara-san.]**

Izaya glanced around the tree. The two were officially gone, having left the area swiftly.

 ** _'A mermaid, huh?'_**


	2. Exposition Cont

**Exposition cont.**

* * *

"Hey, you wanna go to a hotpot?" Shizuo asked.

Roppi typed on his PDA. **[What's that?]**

Shizuo cocked a brow. "It's a gathering of friends eating a meal together. The meal is a hotpot, a stew of meat and vegetables."

 **[Like Nikujaga?]**

"Not really. Its…well, it's a hotpot. I can't explain it very well." Shizuo started to show his frustration on his face.

Roppi merely chuckled. Shizuo glanced at him with wide-eyes momentarily. It was always a surprise to hear Roppi make noise. Shizuo always thought that mutes were unable to make any form of sounds. But since meeting Roppi, the blond bartender has learned that his inability to speak doesn't mean he can't make noises. Anything that depends more on the throat than the mouth was possible for Roppi. He was able to laugh, to scream, to snicker, to growl, to…moan…

Shizuo blushed at the thought. At the memory that flooded his mind of this individual over the last few days.

Shizuo cleared his throat. "It'd just be easier if I just show you. My friend, Shinra, invited me to a hotpot. Do you want to go?"

Roppi scrutinized Shizuo for a moment. As if contemplating the lines on the bartender's face. The brunette then shrugged and smiled up at him. He tapped on his PDA.

 **[Why not? Let's go.]**

* * *

"Hello, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra called.

"Eh, so this is the person we've heard so much about!" Mairu grinned.

"Neh, neh, neh, how did you meet ShizuShizu?!" Erika squealed. "Did he mistake you for IzaIza in a dark alley—"

"Waah, Erika-san, no!" Walker yelled, pulling the girl away—who struggled adamantly.

Roppi merely smirked. Shizuo was confused.

"The Dollars dashboard have been talking about nothing but you!" Mairu stated. "Everyone in Ikebu wants to know how you started dating Shizuo-san!"

"Are you dating?" Kururi said in a quiet voice.

Roppi chuckled, seeming to generally enjoy the attention. He pulled out his PDA and began to type.

"You don't have to answer that." Shizuo said, wrapping his arm around Roppi's shoulder and pulling him past the teenagers.

 **[They're quite energetic, hm?]** Roppi showed the message to Shizuo.

"You've become quite popular."

 **[lol, that's a new feeling.]**

"If it bugs you—"

 **[You don't seem to be enjoying it.]** Shizuo stopped talking in order to read the message.

"I'm fine."

 **[Ya sure?]**

"Yes yes, I'm fine."

Roppi just chuckled.

The night continued on in a pleasure, joyful haze for Hachimenroppi and Heiwajima Shizuo. They laughed and ate and talked (Roppi typed) and shared stories of their youth. Roppi enjoyed all the conversations he got to listen to. Hearing how Shizuo met his precious Tom-san was such a sweet and pleasant story for the mute man to hear. Hachimenroppi didn't do much sharing himself nor did he take much part in the conversations. However, the night was fun, energetic and filled with food.

Hachimenroppi was content.

Shizuo stretched his arms above his head. "I'm going to go smoke."

Roppi waved his hand in an indication for Shizuo to come over. The blond knew that wasn't what the mute man was trying to state. That was his way of saying "Wait up, I'll go too." Without having to pull his PDA out.

The two stood and turned to the balcony.

Shizuo opened the sliding glass door.

And the two were bombarded with a bucket of water. Shizuo gasp and jolted back in shock. Before he could even glare at the individual who doused him, a metal bucket was shoved over his head. Shizuo stumbled back before he grabbed the bucket. He felt someone swivel around him.

The bucket came off. Shizuo looked over his shoulder with a glare that could kill.

"IZAYA, you—"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Shizuo's eyes stretched wide to the unfamiliar voice. He looked around himself and immediately noticed that Roppi was not by his side. The voice came from below Shizuo's knees, which enticed him to look down.

Laying on the ground was Hachimenroppi, glaring death at Izaya—who stood by the couch. Only there was something wrong with Roppi. Something…inhuman. The lower half of his body was that of a black-scaled fish, a long beautiful tail fin rivalling a koi fish's fin cascading over the floor. Around his tail were strips of destroyed jeans and socks. The only proof that he had once been wearing pants was the black jeans that now made a skirt around his upper waist, being pushed up by a pair of pelvic fins.

"I'll break your fucking neck! Come here!" Roppi yelled.

"Haha, you look like a seal!"

"You're a dead man! Dead!" Roppi's fin thumped against the floor as if the human turned mermaid was tapping his foot.

"What…" Shizuo started.

"Waaaaahhh!"

"A mermaid!"

"What in the—they're real?!"

"Why is that surprising you?! Celty-san is headless."

"But mermaids are so…"

"Overused."

"Exactly!"

"Awah! You're so pretty!"

"This is amazing!"

"You're like Isma from Berserk!"

"Hey, hey, are you a merrow, or a mermaid?! What's the term you prefer?!"

"How did you just metamorphose like that?! Did it hurt?!"

"That's a valid question! Are you okay?!"

"Do you need water?! We should probably get him some water!"

"Oi, guys, back up a minute!" Shizuo yelled, shooing everyone back. The blond knelt down. "Um, Shinra, go prepare a bath!"

"I don't need a fucking back!" Roppi yelled. "Just get me off the fucking floor and beat that man to a bloody fucking pulp!" Roppi pointed at Izaya.

"Now, now, there's no need for violence." Izaya said.

"Oh fuck you, there's no need for violence. I'll fucking eat you, you dirty little shit stain!"

"Your insult doesn't correlate with your threat. You're alright with eating a shit stain?"

"Fuck you!"

Shizuo put his arms under what would be considered Roppi's rump. He lifted the mermaid up. Despite his irate state, Roppi very calmly wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, the mermaids flat chest level to the blonds face.

"See, now everything makes sense." Izaya said with a grin and a nonchalant shrug. "Only a monster could love a monster. I knew it was weird that Shizu-chan would suddenly have a companion, so I had to do some research. Low and behold, Hachimenroppi doesn't exist anywhere on this world and there was a mermaid siting 80 years ago with his exact feature—"

Izaya's monologue was cut as he was kicked in the shin by Shizuo. The raven dropped with a call of pain and began frantically rubbing his leg.

Shizuo said nothing as he turned away from the flea and put the half-dressed man down on the sofa.

"Here." Shinra held out a cup of water.

Roppi glowered at it. "Give me your tie."

Shinra cocked a brow. "Why?"

"Did you sweat on it?"

"Probably."

"Then get me a clean tie."

"Why?"

"Just do it before my gills dry out!"

"Okay, okay!"

Shinra put the cup of water down and dashed off to the bedroom.

Roppi leaned back against the couch, arms crossed and looking absolutely livid. The gills on the side of his neck were flaring in a desperate matter. The fins that lined Roppi's ears were twitching along with his fin. The set of pelvic fins that were folded over his erogenous zone on his hips were also twitching. The pants-made-skirt jeans were pushed up by those little fins so the only thing hiding his genitalia was the fins. Shizuo stared at his partner and couldn't help but find him seductively beautiful. Shizuo felt his mouth water at the sight of him so he quickly looked away.

 ** _'Why does he look prettier like that?'_** Shizuo thought.

"Here you go!" Shinra returned, holding out a black tie.

Roppi took it and grabbed the cup of water off the table. He dipped the tie into the cup, soaking it thoroughly. He pulled it back out and wrapped it around his neck three times, covering his gills before tying it off behind his neck. Water trailed down his chest and back, being soaked up by the fabric of his shirt. He handed the cup to Shizuo. The blond took it but had no intention of drinking from it, so he just set it in his lap.

"Well, I think a little exposition is in order." Izaya said, standing up and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Fuck off, flea!" Shizuo yelled.

"What, you don't want to know why a mermaid left the sea?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I came here to mate." Roppi said.

Everyone looked at Roppi.

"Thanks to chuckle dick, I may as well put everything on the table." Roppi grumbled. "I was planning on actually attempting a wholesome endeavor but what-the-fuck-ever now."

Roppi shifted forward, looking at Shizuo.

"Shizuo, I wasn't trying to deceive you or anything. But it's not like I could come clean over something like this. We had a good thing going. You liked me, I liked you, and you have good genes."

"Wait, what do you mean 'had'?"

Roppi cocked a brow. "I was assuming this was the end of the two of us as a pair."

"Why the hell would you assume that?!"

"Um…" Roppi flicked his fin in validation.

"Why's that supposed to change anything?" Shizuo said. "I still like you."

Roppi stared at him for a moment. Then smiled. "That's reassuring. Your love isn't shallow. Or maybe you're just settling because I can handle being underneath you without breaking from your strength."

The glass in Shizuo's hand shattered. Water splattered over Shizuo's thighs and Roppi's fin.

"I'm not settling for anything, you asshole." Shizuo growled, glaring at Roppi. "I like you. That's it, the end."

Roppi chuckled, resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder. "Your simple-minded ways of thinking is so charming, you know that?"

"…I'll take that as a compliment."

Roppi chuckled.

Roppi then glanced over at Izaya. "How did you figure I wasn't human?"

Izaya cocked a brow before grinning. "Well, like I said, you just showed up out of nowhere. Hachimenroppi didn't exist, not even in foreign countries. So, I was under the assumption that it was an alias. But after doing some research, I found a story from the 1930's. Several ships were going down off the coast of Kyoto and one survivor sat down to a sketch artist to describe the person who saved his life."

Izaya then pulled out his phone and tapped the screen. He then handed it to Roppi, displaying a sketch of himself. Roppi glowered at it.

"I just put two and two together that you had to be a sea creature of sort. Mermaid made the most sense."

"Well, aren't you intelligent?" Roppi said. "I heard the rumors about you, but I didn't think you'd exceed my expectations."

"Why thank you. Now, your turn. You came here to mate, but wouldn't it be easier to find another mermaid instead of leaving the ocean to play this façade. And on that note, is your transformation painful? If so, you're going through extensive lengths just for a lay."

"My transformation isn't so bad. I have a higher pain tolerance than humans, so I can manage it just fine. How the hell did you know that salt water would undo my transformation?"

"A hunch." Izaya smirked.

"Bullshit. How?"

"Research pointed me in that direction. If I was wrong, I was wrong. But it was worth a shot."

"How long were you waiting on the balcony for us to go for a smoke break?"

"That's none of your concern."

Roppi held back a laugh. "So, on top of smart, you're patient and tenacious. What admirable qualities."

"Thank you. Now if you would answer my questions."

"Yeah, yeah. Basically, as I stated, I came on land in order to mate. I'm just continuing the species. Thanks to humans exploring more and more of the ocean every year, us mermaids have had to go deeper and deeper into the ocean not to be seen. Problem with that is there are a lot of deep sea predators that make us prey. Giant squids and megalodons and Charybdis's. Our species is starting to head towards the endanger species list. Because of that, there's been a lot of us going on land in order to mate with humans. And honestly, if I have to have a child, I would rather mate with a human than with a half-breed."

"Oh? Can you tell the difference between a half-breed and purebred?"

"Of course. Half-breeds aren't hermaphroditic."

Izaya cocked a brow.

Roppi sighed. "Obviously my top half is that of a guy's."

Roppi lifted his shirt to expose his pectoral muscles.

"But I've got both genders down here." Roppi twitched his pelvic fins. "In human form, I only have one, depending on what I take. Usually, I take something that'll give me a pussy or something that'll give me nothing. Nowadays, I can't swim anywhere without coming across a one-gender mermaid. On top of which, they have no sense of instinct or animal morals. Like any species in the wild, you mate to procreate and nothing more. But these half-breeds are more oriented in sex than making babies. That's leading to a lot of gangrapes and even rape then murders because these fucking abominations have decided that, since there's no laws in the ocean, they can do whatever the fuck they want. I'm not really sex oriented. If I'm going to mate, it's to make a baby, nothing more. So instead of trying to find a half-breed that won't rape me, try and find a pure blood, or make a 3/4th mermaid, it'd just be better for me if I find a human with decent genes and a decent personality."

"And you chose him?" Izaya cocked a brow, glancing down at Shizuo. "You stated you wanted to mate humans, but you made a mistake with this one. Shizu-chan's just a monster."

"I'll fucking—"

Shizuo pushed off the couch to punch Izaya.

Roppi wrapped his arms around Shizuo's arm and hugged the blond tight. "Unfortunately, Shizuo is a human. He smells like one and has the bodily functions of one. If he was inhuman, I would know."

"I think you're disillusioned." Izaya just shrugged. "But I won't argue with you just for the sake of getting my questions answered."

"What, you want to ask more?"

"You've given me a who, what, where, and why. I want to know a when. Specifically, when you were born and how old you are."

"By that logic, I didn't give you a where then, did I?"

"Well, if you would like to explain."

Roppi chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I was born in 1534, off the coast of Greece."

Izaya's eyes closed and his eyes brows rose in an incredulous look. "You…do not look as ancient as you are."

"Mermaids live for very long times. Or I should say, we don't die from old age. Once we reach out prime, we stop aging. Of course, everyone's prime is different, depending on the person but I have never seen a graying mermaid. The oldest I've seen was probably mid-thirties, early forties."

"And you just now decided to mate with someone?"

Roppi shrugged. "I've never really been family oriented. But due to recent events, I've decided if I'm going to get pregnant anyway, I would like for it to be done without fear of death. Preferably with someone who is actually my type, but I wasn't going to complain."

"Heh, you make it sound like you don't have a choice."

"I do have a choice. I have a choice to continue the population without having to worry about being snuffed after sex."

Izaya just chuckled. "What, so you want to carry Shizu-chan's baby?"

"That's the goal."

"Isn't…that a little fast?" Mikado commented. "You hadn't known each other long."

"In the blink of an eye, Shizuo will be dead from old age. I don't see a reason for being slow. Although, if it's any consolation, I was trying to take it relatively slow until _someone_ ," Roppi glared at Izaya, "fucking ruined that by exposing me."

"You should be thankful." Izaya chimed. "Now you don't have to beat around the bush."

Roppi just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Shinra." The mermaid said.

"What?"

"I left my morphine at Shizuo's place. You have any here that I can snag from you?"

"Pills or injection?"

"Pills, preferably."

"I can check." Shinra pushed off the couch to go to the back room.

"What do you need morphine for?" Izaya asked.

"You'll see."

Izaya cocked a brow.

"I don't feel like explaining."

"Here." Shinra leaned over the couch and held a bottle of morphine out, giving the bottle a rattle.

"Tanks."

Roppi took the bottle from him, twisted the cap open, spilled two pills into his hand, then dumped them into his mouth. He swallowed. He put the cap back on the bottle and gave it back to Shinra.

"Probably should have grabbed a towel before I took those." Roppi said.

"Why?" Shizuo asked.

"Move me to the floor." Roppi pointed to the open space behind the couch.

Shizuo looked confused but he obeyed. He picked Roppi up under his rump and stood.

Roppi hissed in pain, wrapping his arm around Shizuo with a grimace. Shizuo cocked a brow.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked.

"Nope." Roppi responded immediately.

Shizuo put the mermaid down on the floor.

As soon as Shizuo released, Roppi arched his back and slammed his head into the ground. He growled through clenched teeth, his breath beginning to turn heavy as he breathed through his nose. His whole body began to shake, his tail fin far worse than his human half.

In the next moment, those beautiful black scales began to fall off as if rapidly molting. The scales came off in heaps, clattering to the floor. A thick line began to develop down the base of Roppi's tail fin. Roppi scratched at the floor with his hands.

In a sticky, milk-like mass of liquids, a pair of legs spread away from the tail fin. Roppi propped himself up on his hands and pulled himself away from the fin. The scales around Roppi's waist looked like they ripped off his flesh as they separated. The only connection that the two bodies had once been one being was thanks to the strange fluids that completely coated Roppi's new limbs. Once he was separated, Roppi collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

Shizuo rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Holy crap, that was amazing!"

"That was gross!"

Oh my god, it's melting! Look! His tail fin is started to melt!"

"Towel! We need towels!"

Shinra and Celty rushed to get just that.

"Hey, Roppi." Shizuo gave the raven a gentle shake.

Roppi grimaced before finally opening his eyes. He grabbed Shizuo's arm before pulling himself up to sit. Roppi hissed, clenching his teeth. He reached down and pulled his PDA out of his pocket. Shizuo noticed that his pants-turned-skirt was still hiked up high on his waist and was doing nothing to hide his feminine folds. Shizuo tried not to stare at it but also tried to hide it from the others views by twisting his body to block.

 **[My legs are going to be in agony for the next 24 hours.]** Roppi typed.

"Wha…um, is there anything we can do to help that?"

Roppi shook his head.

Shizuo glowered.

Shinra and Celty returned with towels. They gave one to Shizuo, who put it over Roppi's erogenous zone. Roppi cringed to just that contact. Most of Roppi's tail has dissolved completely. All that was remaining was the pelvic fins and the cascading tail fin. The meat, the flesh was nothing more than a puddle of milk-like fluid.

Roppi typed up a message then showed it to Celty. **[That isn't harmful substance. It has the nutritional value of a corpse without the rot. So if I had been on grass, it would seep into the earth and make the grass greener.]**

Roppi then typed another message. **[I wouldn't suggest eating it but it's not going to rot through your floor or anything.]**

Celty pulled out her own PDA and typed a message. **[Good to know.]**

Roppi gave her a thumbs up.

"Um…" Shizuo started. "I think I'm going to take Roppi home."

"Eh?" Izaya started. "But I'm not done questioning him. I'm sure Shinra would be enthused to know how he's anatomically structured."

"You don't get to decide anything!" Shizuo yelled at Izaya.

Roppi grabbed the towel off his lap and began wiping down his legs, cringing all the while.

"But this is such a discovery!" Shinra yelled. "Shizuo-kun, you shouldn't be so selfish!"

Shizuo glared death at him, which silenced the underground doctor almost immediately.

Roppi finished wiping the milky fluid off his feet then lied back. He pulled his 'skirt' down to cover his genitalia.

"Izaya," Shizuo said, "The next time I see you, I'm going to kick the shit out of you for tonight."

"Ah, like I haven't heard that from you before." Izaya scratched his head with his index finger, a nonchalant smile on his lips.

Shizuo glared at him. And he wanted nothing more than to grab that bastard and break his face in. However, Roppi was currently trying to get up, struggling in just that simple act as he gasped and called out in pain. Shizuo turned to his partner and put his hands on his shoulders. Shizuo could ignore Izaya so long as Roppi was suffering like this.

Shizuo said his good-byes to everyone—except Izaya—and helped the mermaid-turned-man get his shoes on. The two were out the door within minutes.


	3. Act 1: Shizuo X Hachimenroppi

**Act 1: Shizuo X Hachimenroppi**

* * *

"That should be it for today." Tom said, looking at his checkbook. "We made a good haul. You did good today, Shizuo."

"Thank you…Sorry, about today, Tom-san."

"It's alright." Tom smiled at the blond, who had destroyed plenty of private property today. "I'll take this back to the office. You can go head home."

"Okay. Thanks, Tom-san."

"No problem. Say hi to Roppi for me."

"I will. Bye!"

Tom waved before he walked off.

Shizuo let out a sigh before turning around and heading towards the direction of home.

* * *

"I'm back." Shizuo called as he took off his shoes. He was greeted with the smell of something delicious cooking.

There was no response, but his phone buzzed in his pocket. He stepped out of the genkan and pulled his yellow flipphone out.

 **Hachimenroppi: [Welcome back]**

Shizuo smiled.

He pocketed his phone and walked down the hall.

Shizuo stepped into the living area, taking a right and entering the doorway to the kitchen. Roppi was standing at the stove, cooking shrimp. There was a pot of noodles simmering by the fish. On the back burner was a small pot of pesto sauce that was also simmering and a pot of boiling broccoli.

Roppi nodded to Shizuo in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the food.

"Are you okay to be standing?" Shizuo asked.

Roppi nodded. He then put the spatula down and reached for his PDA that was sitting on the counter by the stove. He began to type.

 **[Dinner will be ready in a bit. Pesto shrimp with broccoli. About another five minutes. Go wash up.]**

Shizuo smiled. "Okay."

The blond leaned in and kissed Roppi's cheek. He then turned and headed back to the hall he came from to go into the bathroom. Shizuo washed his face and hands and was back out within seven minutes.

Roppi had set the table while Shizuo was gone. A bowl of food was sitting in front of a chair, along with a cup of milk, a napkin and a fork. Roppi looked up at Shizuo and smiled before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. Shizuo sat down in that chair. Roppi returned with his own bowl of food and a cup of water. He sat down across from Shizuo. The two clapped their hands together.

"Itadakimasu." Shizuo said.

The two began to eat.

Roppi grabbed his PDA and typed a message. He put the device down in the middle of the table, turning it so it was facing Shizuo.

 **[How was work?]**

"Work was fine." Shizuo said. "Tom-san says hi."

Roppi chuckled before grabbing the PDA.

 **[Was I missed?]**

"I think so. I'm…calmer when you're around. I ended up getting a bit destructive today."

 **[Bet they deserved it.]**

"They did, but that's not the point."

Roppi nodded with a smile.

"How are your legs?"

 **[Fine. They stopped hurting an hour ago.]**

"How, um, how long will this…transformation last?"

 **[2 months. So long as another asshole doesn't dump salt water on me.]**

Shizuo stared at him. "I didn't see Izaya today. But if you see him, I'll make sure to break his nose."

 **[Nah, it's fine. I'm not as heated about it anymore.]**

"I'm still going to punch him."

Roppi chuckled. **[How kind. Thank you.]**

Shizuo blushed slightly before he turned his attention back to his food.

Roppi tapped on the table to gather the blonde's attention.

"What?"

Roppi typed. **[You didn't ask me about yesterday.]**

"What do you mean?"

 **[I mean the reason I'm here.]**

Shizuo stared at him. Then glanced to the side. "Oh, yeah."

 **[I think that's something we should talk about.]**

Roppi grabbed the PDA and began furiously typing. Shizuo waited patiently, fidgeting slightly. The mermaid put the device back on the table. The bartender clad man leaned forward to read it.

 **[I mean, I'm sure you're worried about it. The fact that I only came up here to breed. The fact that that's why I'm with you. That's the only reason I'm with you, you've probably thought of that a few times today. Or not. I'm not sure what you're thinking. But listen, I do like you. I like you a lot. Yes, I want to have a child, sooner rather than later, but that doesn't mean I'm just using you for your sperm. Nor am I trying to force you into this. You don't have to give me what I want. There's plenty of crazy chicks in the world who are baby-crazy, poking holes in condoms to try and tie down their man and the bullshit. I'm not that type of person. If you don't want to have a kid, that's fine, we can work towards it. Or, you can impregnate me, and I can leave. I've raised children by myself enough times so it's not that big of a deal if you want to hit it and quit it. You won't hurt my feelings or anything.]**

"Wait…I thought you said you didn't have children before."

Roppi grabbed the PDA and typed. He then put it back to Shizuo.

 **[They weren't mine. My mother had a child. She was then eaten by a megalodon so I had to look after the boy. Another time, I found a mother mermaid who had died by some means that I'm not really sure. Could have been sharks. Could have been humans. But either or way, she was dead. But the babies were to term. They were wiggling inside her womb, so I cut her open and pulled the babies out. I ended up having to raise them since I couldn't find anyone else to do it.]**

"…How noble." Shizuo said, smiling at Roppi warmly. "You're truly amazing."

Roppi blushed. He grabbed the PDA, fumbling with it for a moment. He grumbled as he typed something and showed it to Shizuo.

 **[I wasn't bragging or anything. I was just explaining.]**

"I know. You don't need to brag."

Roppi glowered at his bowl. He put the PDA down and began eating once again. Shizuo chuckled as he also began eating.

"Um, on the note of…baby-making. I just don't think I'm ready for that, Roppi. I know why you want to have a baby, but if I'm going to have a baby, then it's with someone I love. Not that I don't like you, I just don't know if I love you yet."

 **[That's fine. I don't know if I love you either. I just know that you have good genes.]**

Roppi pulled the phone back and typed some more.

 **[As I said before, you don't have to love me. You don't have to even partake in the raising. I can do that by myself. If you're not ready to have a baby, then you don't have to partake.]**

"No, I can't do that. I can't let you handle such a responsibility by yourself."

Roppi stared at him. He then smiled. **[That sounds so much better than you saying you have to take responsibility. Makes it sound like I'm a burden.]**

"You're not a burden."

 **[I know. I was saying that if you said you had to take responsibility, it sounds like you're calling me a burden that you have to rectify. Or I guess it sounds like you're calling me your mistake because you knocked me up.]**

"I would never consider anyone I knock up a mistake!" Shizuo said. His voice was harsher than he would like, but the smile on Roppi's lips showed he understood his anger wasn't pointed at the mermaid, but at the topic. "Whether it's an accident or deliberate, we should work together to figure out the best outcome for the baby."

 **[God, I love your personality so much.]**

Shizuo's eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat and the temperature of his body rose.

"Um," Shizuo glanced to the side. "Thank you, Roppi."

Roppi smiled, looking at him with adoration.

 ** _'I want to touch him.'_** Shizuo thought, putting his hands in his laps to keep himself from doing what he wanted.

Roppi stared at him for a moment. He then grabbed his PDA and typed. He showed it to Shizuo.

 **[Do you want to eat later? I can warm it up whenever you want.]**

Shizuo stared at him. Then stared at the message. Then swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Shizuo held Roppi in his arms. The mermaid had his arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist. Shizuo had his hands under Roppi's rump, holding the raven up. Their lips were attacked to each other, sucking, kissing, and shoving each other's tongues into each other.

The blond gently laid Roppi down on the bed, never disconnecting their mouths. Shizuo lied on top of him, shifting his hips between Roppi's legs. The mermaid moaned into his lips.

The two finally separated, panting heavily. Both their faces were flushed with arousal, eyes burning with lust.

Shizuo sat up and grabbed Roppi's pants. He unfastened the button and pulled the zipper down. Shizuo quickly saw that there was no underwear in the gap he had created. The bartender felt a stirring under his stomach at the sight. Shizuo hooked his fingers into the waistband of the jeans and pulled them down as gently as he could. The pants came down over his ass, exposing prominent feminine folds. Shizuo lifted Roppi's legs as the jeans continued down, down, down those smooth, hairless legs.

The pants came off completely and Shizuo tossed them on the floor. He turned back to Roppi. The raven was staring up at Shizuo, hands on his clothed chest with his knees closed. Sensual and promiscuous, the pose was a simple but easy temptation for the faux blond. Shizuo reached down and grabbed Roppi's hand. He pulled the raven up, gently. Roppi sat up as the two worked to getting Roppi's shirt.

Once Roppi's long sleeve was off him and on the floor—Roppi now completely naked—the two put their lips back together. Their kisses were filled with passion as Roppi reached up and began unbuttoning Shizuo's shirt. The blonde's hands were placed on Roppi's back, touching the smooth flesh before finding purchase on his waist.

The shirt was unbuttoned. Roppi put his hands under the shirt that lay over Shizuo's shoulders, giving them a push. Shizuo shrugged the white fabric off, pulling it off his wrists to toss on the floor. Shizuo put his hands back on Roppi's waist. Roppi wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. The blonde's hands trailed up and his thumbs found Roppi's circular nipples.

"Mm!" Roppi's grip on Shizuo's neck tightened.

Shizuo circled his thumbs over those pink nubs, the nipples hardening under the touch. The blond separated their mouths to dip his head down. His opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to Roppi's left nipple.

"UH!" Roppi jolted.

Shizuo sucked the nub, flicking his tongue over the growing hardness.

Roppi tilted his head back, moaning and panting. His nails dug into Shizuo's bare shoulder blades—not because he was enjoying the nipple play that much but because he was slowly falling backwards and so his digging nails were what was keeping Roppi from falling to his back.

Shizuo pulled his mouth off, putting one hand on Roppi's lower back and the other under his shoulder blades. The blond gave a gentle push. Roppi held Shizuo closer as the blond lied him down against the mattress. Shizuo leaned down. He kissed the raven's collar bone. Then the middle of Roppi's chest. Then is solar plexus. His stomach. His hairless pubic area. Roppi's breath hitched and he jolted as Shizuo's breathed over his clitoris.

Shizuo's tongue lathered over the pleasure spot. Roppi gasped and exhaled a moan. The blond buried his face into Roppi's feminine folds, wrapping his arms around the hermaphrodite's legs. Roppi folded his legs over Shizuo's shoulders as he tilted his head back. Roppi's fingers entangled with Shizuo's mess of blond hair.

"Uh, ah! Ha!"

Shizuo flicked his tongue over the clitoris, encircling it before sucking on it. Roppi's toes curled.

"Oh!"

Shizuo breathed in Roppi's scent as his mouth became thoroughly soaked with the raven's vaginal semen. The raven felt Roppi tap his head, but he allotted to ignoring it for a little while longer. He was enjoying Roppi's taste, Roppi's scent. The small moans that were coming from the depths of Roppi's body. His twitching legs and grip tightening on his hair. He loved it. He loved that he was getting Roppi to this state. Feeling Roppi enjoying this was making him enjoy it. His cock was to its hardest, the strain against his jeans starting to hurt the tip. But he could ignore it for now.

Roppi tapped Shizuo's head again. The blonde looked up. Roppi was staring down at him with lust-filled eyes, a thin layer of sweat coating his face. The raven reached a hand up and he made a gesture with his hand. He made his hand into a circle then brought that circle to his mouth in a jerking motion.

Shizuo lifted his head. He propped himself up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The blond knew what that gesture meant. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Roppi sat up. He grabbed Shizuo's wrist and pulled him towards him. The blond let Roppi guide him as he lied down on his back.

"We could 69." Shizuo said.

Roppi looked up at him. The raven then shook his head. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a note pad. He laid over Shizuo as he grabbed the pen and began to write.

He showed it to Shizuo. _'I'll cum if you keep going. Let me work on you.'_

Shizuo smiled for a moment. "Alright."

Roppi grabbed Shizuo's jeans. He unfastened the button and zipper. The blond worked with the mermaid to get the black jeans and red underwear under Shizuo's rump, so his massive cock sprung forth. Roppi always felt a small pit of nervousness at the sight of Shizuo's cock. It was so big and Roppi's mouth was so small. Even his feminine entrance was small in comparison to this monster member. It's not like Shizuo could hurt him by stretching. That wasn't the issue. It was the length and the fact that Roppi had a shallow vagina so Shizuo always hit his cervix.

Of course, Roppi didn't dislike that sensation.

Roppi drew his tongue up the length of Shizuo's cock. The blonde's voice hitched for a second as his cock twitched to the contact. Roppi smiled knowingly. Roppi then curled his tongue around the member and raised his head up and down, coating the length in his saliva. Once it was thoroughly lathered, Roppi put his mouth over the tip. Shizuo's eyes dilated at the sight. Roppi looked so full from just the mushroom cap. Roppi lowered his head and Shizuo saw the mermaid's cheek bulge.

"So good. Roppi."

Shizuo put his hand on the back of Roppi's head, digging his fingers into the raven's hair. Roppi bobbed his head up and down, getting half-way down Shizuo's length. Roppi brought his head back up before he swallowed. The sensation felt amazing as the orifice temporarily tightened. Roppi then put his head down. Down, down, down. Shizuo felt the tip of his cock go down Roppi's throat. The raven's eyes began to tear up, but he continued. Further and further down. Roppi's lips touched Shizuo's pelvis.

Shizuo let out a sigh of ecstasy. He rubbed his thumb against Roppi's scalp.

"Hoh, Roppi…"

Roppi brought his head up. Shizuo's entire length was squeezed all the way up. He left Roppi's throat and entered his mouth. Roppi flicked his tongue over the urethra.

"You're so good at this."

The raven bobbed his head up and down, deep-throating the member.

"I won't last much longer."

Roppi looked up at him and cocked a brow. Heavy judgement sat in his eyes. After all, Roppi had just started and Shizuo was already claiming he was going to finish. Roppi took his mouth off. He reached over for the notepad.

Shizuo grabbed Roppi's hand. He brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss. He didn't really want to know whatever snarky comment Roppi would write. Instead, he coaxed Roppi to sit up. The blond brought his hands down to grab Roppi's soft butt cheeks, kneading the flesh. Roppi wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck as he straddled Shizuo's hips.

"I want you. Now."

Roppi's eyes dilated to the statement. The two kissed, keeping their tongues to themselves since they both knew where those tongues had been. Roppi lowered himself until he felt the tip of that girthy member against his feminine folds. Shizuo swallowed in anticipation.

Roppi dropped himself slowly. His heat enveloped Shizuo's member. Shizuo let out a sigh of ecstasy, tilting his head down to rest his forehead against Roppi's chest; Roppi moaned, arching his spine and tilting his head back. Shizuo rubbed one hand up Roppi's back while the other gripped Roppi's left ass cheek tightly. Roppi lowered his body slowly. It wasn't because it hurt and he wanted to get used to it. No, it was because Roppi wanted Shizuo to savor the tightness of his body.

Down, down, down, Roppi went until his pelvis touched Shizuo's. Once Roppi was thoroughly docked, he brought his legs up to wrap around the blonde's waist. Shizuo could feel Roppi's insides twitching. His pelvic region was quickly becoming wet from Roppi's juices.

Shizuo maneuvered his legs so he was sitting on his knees. He then lied Roppi on his back, lying over him without pulling out.

"Hm!" Roppi twitched, pursing his lips.

Shizuo pulled his hips back.

"Uh…"

He thrust forward.

"NNGH!"

Roppi clenched his teeth and hugged Shizuo tightly. Shizuo swallowed hard as he rocked his hips lethargically. Roppi jolted underneath him, moaning softly in Shizuo's ear. The blond clenched his fists. Roppi dug his nails into Shizuo's back, his legs hooking around his waist.

Shizuo pumped his hips in a slow rhythm. In and out, slow but powerful. A soft sound of skin slapping together could be heard. Roppi's breathing hitched with ever thrust. Shizuo nuzzled his mouth into the mermaid's black locks, inhaling his sweet scent. Roppi always smelled so good when they were having sex, even better than how he normally smelled. Shizuo didn't know why nor did he question it. All he knew was that this smell was irresistibly sweet.

Roppi tapped Shizuo's shoulder with his index, then his middle, then his ring finger. The blond knew what that meant.

 _'Faster.'_

Shizuo swallowed hard, trying to contain his growing desire. He leaned up, propping himself up on his arms. Shizuo pulled his hips back and immediately jolted forward. Roppi tilted his head back as his mouth opened in a silent moan. The raven looked up at Shizuo. Roppi let go of Shizuo's shoulders and tucked his hands under his chin.

Shizuo battered Roppi's feminine folds. Pure lust illuminated in Roppi's crimson eyes, gasping. He clenched down on Shizuo's member. The blond clenched his teeth to the sensation. The raven jolted again and again and again. The bed creaked, the headboard smacked against the wall. The neighbors would surely complain to Shizuo tomorrow. But he didn't care. The blond gave no pause to his movements. He thrust with abandon, only barely keeping his strength under check. He felt the sheets under his hands begin to tear. But having the sheets as a sacrifice made it so Shizuo didn't pound Roppi too hard. He was fine with that. He's always been fine with that.

Roppi reached up and grabbed Shizuo's shoulders. He dug his nails into the flesh as he moaned in unison with Shizuo's thrusts. He spread his legs wider, allowing Shizuo more room to pound him. Shizuo took the invitation without question. The blond flicked his hips without pause, over and over thrusting into Roppi's depths. The raven's inner walls clenched around him almost like a pulse. Shizuo wasn't sure if it was on purpose or reflex as Roppi wrapped around his cock with a vice grip. Shizuo could see Roppi's stomach muscles clenching and relaxing in time with the pulsing sensation inside him. His legs were twitching. Shizuo wasn't sure if it was Roppi or himself that was shaking so hard.

Shizuo tilted his head back and exhaled in ecstasy. He was close. Teetering on the precipice of orgasm. Shizuo wanted to cum. The blond debated releasing inside. He debated caving into Roppi's demands and giving him a full dosage of his seed. He heavily considered. Roppi felt so good. He didn't want to have to pull out. The warmth, the tightness, it was enough to drive Shizuo wild.

Roppi arched harshly all of a sudden. He reached up and grabbed the pillow above his head as his mouth gaped. A moan that rivaled a scream came from Roppi's throat as he clamped down on Shizuo hard.

Shizuo hissed to the sensation. He was going to cum!

The blond pulled out and fisted his member. He stroked himself vigorously to help his orgasm along. He came hard, streams of white splattering over Roppi's stomach. The cum came out in powerful spurts, some landing on Roppi's chest.

The two lied panting. Shizuo sat back on his haunches, hand still around his cock. Roppi went completely limp against the mattress, eyes closed as he basked in the afterglows of his orgasm. The sheets under Roppi was soaked with his sweat. They would need to change the sheets for certain.

One thing Shizuo noticed was how sudden Roppi's orgasms tended to come. They always snuck up on Shizuo and caught him by surprise. Roppi never gave much indication of his impending trip to euphoria so whenever he clamped down on Shizuo, it always was too much for the blond to prepare for and he would cum near instantly.

Shizuo couldn't complain though. It was great, knowing that he helped Roppi feel so good. He dared to say he loved it.

Shizuo reached over and grabbed the box of tissue paper on the nightstand. While Roppi caught his breath, Shizuo went about milking the last of his seed. He grabbed his cock by the base and squeezed on the undervein before stroking upward. Semen beaded the tip. He wiped it off. He repeated the motion. Another dollop came up. He did it one more time. Nothing.

He tossed the tissues away and grabbed more. He went about wiping Roppi down.

"You want to take a shower?" Shizuo asked.

Roppi finally opened his eyes, looking up at him. He stared at Shizuo for a moment before reached for the notepad on the nightstand. He struggled to reach it. Shizuo reached over and grabbed it for him, handing it to the half-exhausted hermaphrodite.

Roppi took it graciously and began writing. He then showed it to Shizuo.

 _'My legs are shaking.'_

Shizuo chuckled. His legs weren't the only thing that were shaking. The written words were wavier than they should be. His hand had obviously been shaking when he wrote it.

Shizuo decided not to state that. "Want me to carry you?"

Roppi glowered at him, blushing slightly out of bashfulness. Then nodded.

Shizuo smiled down at the mermaid lovingly. "Alright."

The blond stood and turned to face Roppi. He put his arm under the mermaid's knees and shoulder blades and effortlessly lifted him into his arms. Roppi wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and the two made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

Roppi lied awake that night, being held in Shizuo's embrace. The blond was fast asleep with his arm draped over Roppi's waist. He held the raven close as he breathed on the back of his neck rhythmically.

 ** _'I like you, Shizuo, but I came up here for one reason. I can't wait forever.'_**

Roppi glowered.

 ** _'Izaya has good genes. I wonder if I can convince him to give me a child.'_**

A pit of something rose in Roppi's stomach. He didn't recognize the sensation, but he definitely didn't like it. Roppi intertwined his fingers with Shizuo's.

 ** _'Maybe I'm being too impatient. If I give Shizuo time…'_**

Roppi let out a heavy sigh.

 ** _'I don't have time. I have to return to the ocean before winter. I've only got a month before summer's end.'_**

Roppi pressed himself closer to Shizuo, letting the blonde's warmth envelope him.

 ** _'I'm sorry, Shizuo. But I have to do this.'_**


	4. Act 2: Izaya X Hachimenroppi

**Act 2: Izaya X Hachimenroppi**

* * *

Izaya hadn't heard anything from Shizuo or Hachimenroppi. He hadn't been to Ikebukuro, but he fully expected the two to come and beat him up for his prank the other day. Because of that, he had avoided his house as soon as he woke up. He didn't get back to the house until seven in the evening. Namie was gone. Izaya had told her to go home early while he was on his way back. Namie didn't argue. However, she did send Izaya a peculiar text.

 **[Enjoy your company.]**

Izaya returned home soon after. He took off his shoes in the genkan and stepped inside.

"Welcome back."

Izaya jolted to the voice. He whipped his head around quickly to see Hachimenroppi lying on his couch.

"How did you get in here?" The informant glared at him.

"I knocked. Your secretary wasn't keen on it till I told her I was going to fuck you up. Told her if she didn't want to get screwed up too, she'd let me in."

 ** _'She could have warned me.'_**

"Told her not to warn you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Izaya glowered. Then he chuckled and turned away. "Well, at the very least, I ask you not to eat me. I'm not in the mood to get torn apart."

Izaya shrugged off his coat nonchalantly.

"I'm not going to eat you." Roppi said, sitting up. "And beating you up was a lie. I couldn't think of a better reason for your secretary to let me in."

Izaya looked over his shoulder at him with a cocked brow. "Hm?"

"I have a proposition if you're up for it."

Izaya looked at him with suspicion. Roppi patted the couch next to him. Izaya did not trust him at all. But he decided to take a leap of faith and sat by the mermaid.

Roppi smiled at him.

"How are you able to talk, by the way?" Izaya asked. "You were using a phone after you took the morphine, so I can only assume you can't talk while you have legs."

"It depends on what you take. Different pills have different effects."

"Do all pills change you or just pain killers?"

"Just pain killers."

"Hm. But again, you weren't talking yesterday after you took your pills."

"Morphine removes one of five senses. Mine is talking. But if you take aspirin, it gives your sense back but shortens the effects of the morphine."

"How long does morphine last?"

"Two months. Since I took aspirin, it'll probably last for one month."

Izaya nodded. Then he glanced down. "You know, in the human world of Japan, it's rude to enter a home with your shoes on."

"I didn't want you to see my shoes and question who was here. You'd probably run back out the door thinking it's a home invasion."

Izaya tried not to look annoyed at the fact that he wasn't wrong. "So, what's this proposition?"

Roppi intertwined his hands together and put it over his knee. "Well, as you know, I came up here to breed."

"Yes?"

"And I started dating Shizuo with that in mind."

"Yes?"

"Well, Shizuo is a very honorable man. He's not the type to knock me up then leave me to raise the baby alone. Nor is he the type to impregnate someone he doesn't love."

Izaya nodded.

"The problem with that is if I don't return to the ocean before winter, I won't be able to return until next summer. If I try to go to the ocean during the winter, the shock from the cold on top of the shock from my transformation could be too much for my heart or mind to handle. I could have a seizure or a heart attack. And I don't want to stay here during the winter."

"Why's that?"

"Well, a mermaid's pregnancy is different than a human's. I'm only pregnant for 6 months. And if I'm on land, I'm going to have to birth in some form of water, else the child will be a beached mermaid. Birthing at home will rise questions with Shizuo's neighbors and birthing a mermaid in the hospital will cause quite a ruckus."

"Wha'st a beached mermaid supposed to be?"

"Basically, the baby is born with legs. They're completely human. When they hit puberty and if they go into bodies of water regularly, they'll start going through small metamorphous'. If they don't go into bodies of water, they'll just continue to live like a human with no advancement from their mermaid blood. However, if they enter a body of salt water before they hit puberty, the transformation is sudden and severe. Most children have a stroke and die because of it. So, I'd rather not even have the risk presentable."

"Shinra could midwife you."

"For a huge fee that neither Shizuo or I can afford."

"…Touché."

"So, my point is, if I'm going to give birth, I have to get back to the ocean before winter. That only gives a month, or three if I want to push it. I'd like to get back by mid-August but I can risk it and wait till September. Either or way, my time is limited."

"And Shizuo doesn't know if he loves you yet so he won't impregnate you."

Roppi nodded.

"And you need someone to impregnate you before September at the latest."

Roppi nodded.

"So, I'm assuming you came here to ask for my semen."

"That's right."

Izaya smiled a malicious grin. "You say this is a proposition. What's in it for me?"

Roppi cocked a brow. "Sex isn't enough?"

"I can get sex if I want it. I'm not necessarily keen of putting my seed in a monster."

Roppi glowered. Then sighed and nodded. "Well, if you're not _keen_ on it then I'm not going to force you. I don't want Shizuo to find out about this interaction, so I can't offer the satisfaction of rubbing it in Shizuo's face. We'd both be dead after that, I would think. And I don't really have anything else to offer you."

Izaya nodded slowly. Then he stared at Roppi, scrutinizing him. Looking at him up and down. The mermaid cocked a brow.

Izaya then grin. "What are you willing to do just for my seed?"

The mermaid's cocked brow narrowed in judgmental scrutiny. "Depends on what you ask. I still have my dignity."

Izaya nodded. "See, you have a high pain tolerance, right?"

"…Yes."

"So, theoretically, I could be as rough as I wanted with you and you'd be okay afterwards."

"…Theoretically…" Roppi shifted away from Izaya.

Izaya chuckled. "I'm not necessarily into BTSM but the notion of humiliating Heiwajima Shizuo's woman isn't a bad idea."

"I don't want Shizuo to find out."

"I'm assuming you're not in an open relationship?"

"Course not."

"If you want, I don't mind keeping this between us. But I'd like to experiment with you, sexually. I'll make sure to give you what you want, of course. If you're willing to put up with my demands."

"…If I can set some ground rules…"

Izaya gestured for him to go ahead.

"You're not allowed to draw blood, leave bruises, or laceration marks. I guess rope marks are fine so long as they don't bruise over. I have a high pain tolerance. That doesn't mean I have a high healing factor, so any abuse'll leave marks no differently than any human."

"Okay, I can agree to that." Izaya said. "Anything else?"

"No pictures, no video, no audio recordings."

"Okay."

"No scat or urination."

"I'm not _that_ adventurous."

"Good. Last thing, no anal, unless you allow me time to prep. I didn't take an enema before coming here."

"Did you take a shower?"

"I took one last night."

Izaya nodded. "Alright. I request you take a shower and prep yourself properly. I don't think I'll be doing anal, but I wouldn't mind the option on the table."

"Do you have the things for an enema?"

"I should, under the bathroom sink."

"…Why do you have one?"

"I had a nasty flu a few months back and…well…"

"I get the picture, yeah."

Izaya nodded. "Well, then, are we agreed?"

Roppi nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Izaya whistled, impressed with his own handy work. The mermaid had his arms bound behind his back, folded hand to elbow. Even the palms of his hands were bound, pressed against the crease of his arm. The black cord attached to the binding wrapped around Roppi's chest. The raven was completely naked and lying faced down on the bed. A crimson blush crossed his cheeks as he glared at Izaya over his shoulder.

"You know, you really are beautiful." Izaya said, admiring Roppi's naked form. "And you can see the hermaphroditic properties once you're naked. And no," Izaya added quickly as Roppi opened his mouth to say something, "I'm not talking about your vagina and pecks. I'm talking about your shoulders and hips. You don't have an hour-glass figure like a woman nor do you have the waist of a man. Your hips are wide to accommodate your womb, but your shoulders and rib cage are expanded to accommodate masculine growth. It's barely noticeable naked and obviously nonexistent when you're wearing clothes. It looks like you've got extra fat on your hips and your ass is way more plump and round in comparison to a man's. It's a little disfiguring, honestly."

"You're very observant." Roppi commented. "Has my 'disfigurement' put you off?"

"No. It's interesting to see."

Izaya knelt down on the bed by Roppi's hips. He rubbed his hand up the pale flesh of the mermaid's thigh. Roppi jolted, his fingers grabbing the ropes over his palms.

"How sensitive are you, Roppi-san?" Izaya asked.

Roppi shrugged. "Relatively."

"Can you cum from penetration?"

Roppi blushed, glaring up at him.

"Can you?"

The mermaid turned his head away, clenching his teeth hard. "…Yeah, I can…"

Izaya grinned sadistically.

The informant sat back against the bed. "Well, first thing, you have to get me in the mood."

He smiled almost innocently at Roppi. The mermaid glared at him for that. "You're a natural sadist, aren't you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

Roppi glared at him. But he said nothing. Instead he pushed himself to his knees and shimmied over to the human. Izaya's pants were still buttoned and zipped. The mermaid's eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to ask Izaya to fix that. But he stopped when he realized the informant probably did it on purpose.

Roppi glared up at him once again before looking down at the task before him. He pressed his face to Izaya's crotch. The informant jolted but made no audible sound. That made Roppi smile. Roppi put his mouth over the button and used his tongue and teeth to free the metallic circle. He then bit the zipper and pulled down.

"That's very impressive." Izaya said.

Roppi looked up at him but said nothing.

"Here." Izaya grabbed his pants and boxers and pushed them down to under his rump.

His half-erection stood before Roppi. Without pause or hesitation, Roppi drew his tongue over the length. Izaya inhaled deeply but said nothing. The mermaid wrapped his tongue around Izaya's cock, drawing up the length and back down. He went up and put his mouth over the cockhead.

"You shouldn't be too zealous with that." Izaya said, entangling his fingers with Roppi's black locks. "You don't want me to waste sperm in your mouth, right?"

"You cumming already?" Roppi grinned up at him. "That's a bit fast, don't you think?"

Izaya glowered at him. The mermaid sneered.

The informant put his hand around the side of Roppi's neck and pushed him over. Roppi went to catch himself. However, he couldn't since his arms were bound so he let out an undignified gasp. The mermaid fell on his side, his face fluffing into the pillow.

"Mmph!"

Roppi's hips were pushed until he was lying on his back. He glared at Izaya.

"Dickhead."

The informant said nothing as he loomed over Roppi. The mermaid's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed.

"Fuck, you're really hot."

Izaya cocked a brow and held back a laugh. "What?"

"No, I just noticed how fucking hot you were. I knew you had decent genes and were generally attractive—that's why I aimed for you. But I thought you were cute in a twink kind of way."

"What's a twink?"

"Oh, it's what English-speaking people call tall, lanky pretty boys that usually bottom in a gay relationship."

"…So an uke?"

"…Yeah! That's a good equivalence."

"You thought I was an uke?"

"No. You just have the body of one. I mean, compared to Shizuo and Tom, your physique is a lot different. Your smaller and shorter. Your cheeks are rounder and your eyes more narrowed. You just look like a twink. Shizuo's not a bear but he's a lot more intimidating physically. Which is the dynamic between you two, right? Mind over matter. Shizuo's the matter and you're the mind."

Izaya said nothing.

"You're pretty hot though. That's the point I was trying to make. I didn't think you were hot, just cute, but now. You be really fucking hot like this." Roppi grinned. "That predatory look in your eyes. It's making me excited."

Izaya cocked a brow, looking at him questionably.

He then reached a hand between Roppi's legs. The mermaid jolted and gasped, closing his legs on Izaya's wrist. That didn't stop the informant from rubbing his fingers over Roppi's feminine entrance.

"I can see that." Izaya grinned. "You're soaked."

Roppi closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He then tilted his head down and let out a pleasurable exhale. Izaya moved his hand up and down the feminine folds. He encircled the clitoris with his thumb. Roppi tilted his head back and opened his mouth in a silent moan. The mermaid's hips shifted back and forth.

Izaya's middle finger dipped into Roppi's vaginal entrance. The hermaphrodite gasped as he arched slightly. Izaya pushed his finger in to the knuckle. The informant was quite surprised to feel Roppi was tight. He expected someone who's lived for a while to have lots of sex—and as such, have a looser body. He was quite pleased to see he was wrong.

Izaya pushed in a second finger.

"Hm!" Roppi closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

The informant spread his fingers as wide as they could go.

"Nn! You-you know," Roppi said through panting breathes. "You don't have to tease me. You can just put it in."

"Why would I want to do that? I want to enjoy this, not just get it over with."

"So, you won't enjoy it unless you tease me?" He cocked a brow in skepticism.

"I won't enjoy it as much." Izaya smiled. "Recall, I can do as I will."

"…Well, I guess that's true." Roppi chuckled. "Fine, fine. I won't complain then."

Izaya grinned.

He then reached over and put his hand in a box he had set on the nightstand earlier. He pulled out an object that confused Roppi. It looked like a pair of panties, but the front had a pink plastic butterfly. The pink was see-through enough that Roppi could see small wires and battery packs inside.

"What's that?"

Izaya's grin turned evil. "They're panties, of course."

"What's with the butterfly?"

"You'll see, you'll see. Lift your feet."

Roppi stared at him with skepticism. He did as told and raised his feet. Izaya put those small feet into the leg holes of the 'panties' and brought them down to Roppi's crotch. The mermaid lifted his hips to get them on the rest of the way. Roppi inhaled deeply as the cold touched his heated clitoris. He exhaled through his mouth slowly then looked up at Izaya.

"…So, what? What's this—HEE!"

Izaya had reached down and flicked a switch on the butterfly. Immediately, it began vibrating.

"Ah! Hah!"

Roppi arched, tilting his head back to smack against the pillow.

"Wh-what is—what is this?!" Roppi closed his legs, but obviously couldn't get away from the ferocious jittering. "Ah, ah!"

"It's a vibrator. Have you never played with one before?"

"Vi-Vibrator—hn!"

Roppi gyrated his hips into the pink butterfly. Pleasure shot up his clit at an alarming rate. His spine was tingling, his legs began to tremble. His mind was starting to go numb. He had never experienced such an onslaught of ecstasy so quickly. He wasn't sure how to process it properly. He was rising towards orgasm so fast. So fast! He was going to cum!

"Uh, _ah AAHH_!"

Roppi's vision went white. Pleasure shot up his spine, taking over his whole mind. His whole form shook violently. His toes curls and grabbed the bed sheets.

His orgasm ended. But the pleasure didn't stop. The vibrator still bombarded his clit, shaking with intensity against his genitals. Almost as soon as it ended, another orgasm came. One that was more painful than pleasurable. He tilted his head back and let out a moan closer to a scream. His legs spasmed painfully as heat began to build in his genitals. His stomach clenched hard. His heartbeat was loud in his ears. The heat grew and grew until it was near unbearable while his mind started to drift away with light-headedness and a profound pleasure.

" _AH_! St-st-st-stop! OH! Izaya! Izaya, _please_!"

Izaya pushed Roppi's legs apart, which forced the toy to press against his clitoris with more pressure. Roppi immediately began to squirm. He attempted to pull his legs out of Izaya's gasp. He could, if he were to use his full strength, but he didn't want to hurt the informant. As he was now, he wasn't sure if he could control the amount of strength he outputted. So, reluctantly, he had to let Izaya hold his legs apart.

Roppi looked at the informant with tears in his eyes, sweat on his brow, and a crimson blush on his cheek.

"Izaya, please! Cum—I need to rest! I came! I came twice and it hu-hurts!"

Izaya grinned a malicious smirk. He was relishing in Roppi's suffering. That predatory glint became even more prominent, his pupils might as well be slitted like a wild cat stalking its prey. That gaze only excited Roppi more—which didn't help with his agonizing situation.

Izaya reached down and turned off the toy. The plastic stopped jittering. Roppi's orgasm continued for a moment longer before it finally ended. The pain didn't pass, despite the pleasure stopping. His genitals were pulsing now, which shot up into his stomach with each jolt. There was a repeated twitch in his inner thighs that was making his legs shake near violently. His toes curled, his hands were clenching against the ropes. His whole body was glistening with sweat while tears streaked his cheeks and saliva trailed down his chin. He panted heavily, eyes glazed over in ecstasy. He fell completely limp against the sweat-soaked sheets. His head lolled against the pillow.

"Have you ever had a prolonged orgasm before?" Izaya asked.

Roppi glanced over at him. Izaya had presumed he was in a daze, but apparently, he was still conscious enough—conscious enough to narrow his eyes and glare at him, that is. Izaya only smiled.

"You came so quickly. I was surprised, honestly. I didn't think you'd be that fast."

"I've never…that…this thing…" Roppi twitched his hips to make the butterfly rattle. "That wasn't f-fair…"

Izaya chuckled.

He then reached down and grabbed under Roppi's rump. He lifted the mermaid's hips up, which caused Roppi to gasp, and pulled the panties up his legs.

"W-wait…" Roppi's eyes widened in realization. "I need to rest—"

Izaya pulled the panties off completely. He grabbed the cloth around the crotch, pleased to see they were prominently soaked. He tossed them behind him and put a hand on Roppi's knees. He spread the mermaid wide.

"I-Izaya…" Roppi looked up at him. "I really—"

"You'll do as I tell you, won't you? That was the agreement."

"I-I know but—"

Izaya leaned forward. His cock tip touched Roppi's feminine entrance. "You're the one who said not to leave bruises or marks."

"Wai—does that mean you planned to hurt me from the start?!"

"Of course not." Izaya's smile showed he was full of shit. "I just thought I'd give you something you've never experienced before."

"You're a real piece of work, yah know that?" Roppi glowered.

Izaya just smiled.

Then he thrust in.

"AH!" Roppi closed his eyes tight shut and tilted his head back.

"Wow, you're so tight." Izaya closed one eye to the sensation enveloping his cock. "I would think you'd be loose after cumming twice."

"Hyah! Oh-oh fuck!" Roppi clenched his teeth. His brow's furrowed with near agony before they softened with pleasure. "Fck!"

Izaya chuckled. He sheathed himself to the hilt in one thrust. He exhaled in ecstasy before making eye contact with Roppi.

"You think you can cum again?"

Roppi's eyes narrowed, but it wasn't very threatening with tears in his eyes. "I can but it's gonna hurt. Lemme rest for a bit."

"So, you don't want my sperm?"

"Don't be a worthless fucking prick. I can put up with your teasing, but if you want to be condescending and demeaning, I'm gone. Don't forget, I can easily break these ropes."

"Can you now? I never knew that."

Roppi glowered. "Bullshit you didn't know. You did such thorough research on me."

"I found out where you were from and what you were." Izaya pulled his hips back. "That doesn't mean I know everything about you."

The informant thrust forward.

" _Hah_!" Roppi tilted his head down. He clamped down around Izaya as he started panting hard.

"Hm…" Izaya closed one eye again.

The info broker began thrusting his hips lethargically, propping himself on his arms that stood on either side of Roppi. He could already feel his own pubic hairs were sticking to Roppi's juices. Izaya wasn't sure if he should be turned on or disgusted by how wet Roppi was. It was enough that he could feel strings connecting them whenever he pulled back. Roppi didn't seem to mind as he watched the spot where they were connected. His eyes were dilated with pleasure.

"Are you strong, Roppi-san?" Izaya asked through slightly panting breathes. "Strong enough to break the restraints with ease?"

"Y-y-yeah, _uh_!" Roppi clenched his teeth as he swallowed hard. "Y-yeah. I have-haven't told-told Shizu-Shizuo bu-but I'm— _Oh fck!_ —I'm strong enough to capsize a-a ship if I wanted to, _hah_! It's e-easy, nngh!"

"So, there's no physical way I could restrain you while you're conscious. So, the fact that you are restrained is _hah hah_ even more of a domination high for me, isn't it? You _chose_ to let me pin you."

"D-duh, _heh heh_." Roppi looked up at him, a small smirk on his lips. "You think I would agree to have sex with a stranger unless I knew it wouldn't be dangerous for-for me? I'm not so desperate for a child, nn, that I suddenly become blind to the dangers of humanity."

"Ah, I see."

Izaya's quickened his thrusts.

"Nn!" Roppi arched. "Uh!"

"So, if I do something you really don't like, you can knock the shit out of me without question."

"D-duh, _ah_!"

"So, no matter how much you call me names or say it hurts, I don't need to be scared. If I go too far, you'll definitely let me know."

"Y-yeah, pr-probably, _hah_! I-I may say some abrasive and crass shit but if I really don't like it, I'll say 'no' or 'stop'. S-so, you're fine."

"So, you don't hate what I've done so far."

Roppi instantly glared at him, the blush on his cheeks becoming more prominent. "B-bastard!"

Izaya just chuckled. With that silent confirmation, Izaya thrust his hips without pause.

"AH!" Roppi jolted, tilting his head back. "AH, AH, HAH!"

Izaya bent down to rest on his elbows, giving himself more momentum to thrust. Their skin slapped together as they started turning into carnal beasts. Roppi clamped down around Izaya's member, clenching his teeth hard. Izaya pumped his hips as fast as he could move them. Thrust, thrust, thrust. Over and over, he battered Roppi's inside. The mermaid took the abuse while singing Izaya's praise, moaning loudly with a face construed in lust.

Roppi's mind was starting to drift somewhere else. He was elevating to the height of orgasm again. Cumming a third time would hurt without a doubt, but he wanted it. Izaya's member wasn't nearly as big as Shizuo's, yet this man definitely knew how to use it. Or maybe Roppi was just easy to please since he could cum from being penetrated. Either or way, Izaya was doing an amazing job pleasuring the mermaid.

Roppi's toes curled as he clamped down on Izaya again. His swollen clit was being battered by Izaya's pelvic region with each thrust. He stimulated Roppi's clit from the inside as well, stabbing into it over and over and over.

"OH, OH, AH! Izay-Izaya! Izaya! Ahn!"

"Are you cumming again?"

"Ah, ahha! Ah!"

"Tell me when you're cumming."

"AH!" Roppi tossed his head. "Har-harder! Harder! More!"

Izaya's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "I honestly didn't think you'd be so loud. Your mute persona is quite the opposite."

"Nngh!" Roppi glowered up at him. "D-don't stop! C-come on, focus a bit more."

Izaya grinned. He wrapped his arms around Roppi's thighs. He then pulled the mermaid up and propped his knees under Roppi's rump. He sat back on his haunches and leaned forward, hugging Roppi's legs to his chest.

"Ah!" Roppi's eyes widened. At first, Izaya thought it was fear, but a quick look showed it was in anticipation.

Izaya thrust. He buried himself to the hilt in one go once again.

"AH! So-so deep!"

"Is that okay?" Izaya thrust hard, their skin slapping together in a feverous frenzy.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Roppi tilted his head back. "Fck, fck, fck! Ple-please, ah fuck!"

"Please? Please what?"

"Ah! I wanna cum! I'm so close! Fcking! Let me cum already!"

"I can't control when you cum, you know. It's not like I can put a cock ring on you."

"Just—don't stop, don't stop! Don't—ah! Hah!"

Izaya swallowed hard. He wasn't much of a fan for dirty talk, but he could ignore that for now. Roppi was being just a _little bit_ cute, so it was fine. Instead, he indulged himself fully into the task at hand. He also wanted to cum. He wanted to feel that euphoria as well. He wouldn't tease Roppi verbally anymore. For now. He focused fully on pumping his hips into this warm, tight passage.

Izaya closed his eyes tight shut and clenched his teeth. He tilted his head down as his labored breath came through his nose, buffeting Roppi's nipple. The nubs were already perked up to their hardest point, but the breath added to the stimulation.

"Oh! Oh fuck!" Roppi tilted his head down. Their skulls tapped against each other—luckily no pain to be had.

The small touch lit a flame in Izaya he didn't know he had. Such a sentimental touch in this carnal fucking. Izaya didn't know why but that was all he needed to release the floodgates. He moved his hips faster, as fast as they could go in a form of wild gesticulation. He then groaned—near growled—as he finally reached completely. He slammed in hard into Roppi and froze, his mind going white. He filled the mermaids' inside with his seed. He threw his hips back and thrust back in once, twice, a third to milk himself into this tight depth.

"OH! OH!" Roppi arched. His eyes stretched wide as he quickly clenched his teeth. "You-you came…"

"Yeah, _hah hah_." Izaya rested his head on Roppi's chest, panting heavily. "It felt good…"

" _Huh_ , I didn't get to—why?"

"Huh?" Izaya glanced up.

Roppi's expression was one of near desperation. Izaya was quite surprised to see such a look.

"U-usually, cumming inside gets me to cum too!" Roppi moaned. "It-it-it feels so good, _hah_! But I-I didn't cum from thi-this, nn! I need—I need more! Ah, _fuck_ , I want to cum, Izaya!"

Izaya's eyes dilated as they stretched wide. He swallowed hard. To be so desperate all for sex. Izaya thought such a turn-on would be beneath him due to his pride. But right now, the sight of this disheveled mermaid, this disheveled _lover of Heiwajima Shizuo_ begging Izaya to fuck him more—it was just so fucking hot.

Izaya pumped his hips, thrusting back into Roppi's depth hard.

"AH!" Roppi's eyes widened. "AH! Fuck! IZAYA!"

"Tell me when you're going to cum." Izaya growled.

"Nn! Nngh!" Roppi clenched his teeth hard, closing his eyes tight shut.

Their skin slapped together once again. Izaya pounded Roppi's entrance, scooping out some of his sperm with his thrusts. The white liquid frothed out over Roppi's anus and dripped onto the bed sheets.

Roppi's mind was started to drift off. He was struggling to reach orgasm. He wanted it, _needed_ it so bad. His body was desperately craving it. He felt like he would go crazy if he didn't reach soon. His insides clenched around Izaya repeatedly, sucking in all of the cum the raven had to offer him. Every time he tightened, it felt good. It helped him inch closer to the heavenly euphoria he wanted.

Roppi's whole form began to tremble. His body was responding to the climb for orgasm. He was close. He was getting close now. Just a bit more. More stimulation to his insides. More stimulation to his outer clit. The breath on his nipples, the smell of Izaya's musk filling his nose. It was all so…

"I'm-I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum!"

Izaya smiled down at him.

Then pulled out completely.

Roppi's eyes stretched wide. "WH-WHY?! WHY?! LET ME CUM, PLEA—AH?!"

Izaya grabbed Roppi's legs and twisted them. The mermaid was flipped over on his stomach. The informant grabbed a pillow—one that wasn't under Roppi's head—and stuffed it under Roppi's hips. He then grabbed the butterfly panties. He placed it under Roppi's hips as well, pressing the pink plastic to Roppi's clitoris.

"Wh-what are—" Roppi looked over his shoulder, tugging on his restraints slightly. "What are you—ah?!"

Izaya's thumb pushed into Roppi's anus, pushing some of the cum and vaginal semen inside.

"This is very soft." Izaya said. "You came twice so I figured you'd be relaxed here. Have you ever done anal before?"

"…I-I have. I've done it before, with that. And I prepped earlier so—"

"I don't want to hurt you too badly. This won't leave any bruise but if your limping afterwards, I think Shizu-chan will notice."

"I'll be fin—hn!" Roppi clenched his teeth as that hot, hard rod of Izaya's pressed against his anus.

Without pause, Izaya thrust in.

"HA-AH!" Roppi's eyes stretched wide.

The informant got his cockhead in on the first thrust. On the second, he got half his length. On the third, he was fully buried in Roppi's body.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nngh!" Roppi raised one foot, his toes curled.

"Should I pull out?"

"You—are you going to cum inside my ass?"

"That depends. Can you cum with your ass?"

"I…I can! I can bu-bu-but the-the sp-sperm, nngh! If you don't cum-cum inside to make a b-baby, th-this was pointless."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself thoroughly enough so we can always count that as the point to this adultery."

"Nn, I can enjoy myself just fine with Shizuo."

Izaya's eyes narrowed. That comment wasn't necessarily a jab towards Izaya or his sexual game nor was it a comparison to Shizuo, but for some reason, that's what it felt like. And that really annoyed Izaya.

Izaya pulled his cock out so just the tip was in. He then reached between his legs and Roppi's to touch the butterfly underneath. He flicked the small switch.

The pleasure toy began to vibrate against Roppi's clit once again.

"HYAH! AH—UH!"

Without pause, Izaya thrust back in, sheathing himself.

"AHHA!"

Izaya grabbed Roppi's hips to hold the raven still, spreading his legs to encase Roppi's. He then pushed his thighs together so Roppi's own limbs were closed—making his anus tighter. He squeezed the limbs slightly to hold the mermaid still. With Roppi firmly under his control, Izaya thrust without pause.

Roppi called out with no restraint. His eyes were wide, his mouth drizzled saliva in globs onto the pillow. Inside, Izaya's stabbed his clitoris* from a new angle. Outside, the butterfly gyrated to give him stimulation from the front. Roppi's mind was quickly beginning to go numb.

"I-I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING, IZAYA!"

A moment after such an announcement, Roppi clamped down on Izaya's hard cock. He let out a moan akin to a scream. His whole body began to shake near violently as every muscle clenched. Izaya felt the pants on his thighs become soaked in sprays. Izaya felt a carnal satisfaction and a form of superiority that he got Roppi— _Shizuo's lover_ —to squirt.

His third orgasm lasted far longer than the first two. The mermaid didn't stop his harsh tremors for nearly a full minute. Once done, he fell limp against the bed, panting heavily and slightly trembling. His hands clenched and unclenched around the ropes. His toes curled to grab the blankets. He jolted and twitched underneath Izaya. The mermaid shifted so that the vibrating panties were pressed against his hips instead of against his clit. Izaya was kind enough the grab the article. He tugged it out from under Roppi's hip—Roppi tilting slightly to allow that without the toy scraping against his flesh—and turned the device off. He tossed it behind him once again.

Roppi was in a daze. Izaya knew that without having to ask for consciousness. The raven's eyes were misted over, dotted with tears and half-open. His expression was complacent and calm. Izaya was confident he was still reeling from his intense orgasm.

Izaya leaned down. "Is it okay if I start moving?"

Roppi was quiet for a moment. Then he looked up at him with a sidelong glance. "You-you want to keep going?"

"Of course. I only came once. That's not a guarantee that you'll get pregnant. I should cum inside you twice, probably three times, don't you think?" Izaya cupped both ass cheeks, kneading the flesh.

Roppi stared at him for a moment. "…I mean…yes, bu-but I-I already came three times. Any-anymore may…may be impossible…"

Izaya smiled an evil grin. "Well, I had no intention of letting you go after one time anyway. You mind putting up with me long enough to impregnate you?"

"You…" Roppi glared at him. "You're really a scumbag, you know that?"

"I've heard it all before." Izaya shifted his hips, but didn't thrust. "The choice is up to you, of course. If you want to leave, I can't and won't stop you. But are you confident I planted a baby with just one time, especially after I pulled most of it out to help you cum?"

Roppi didn't respond. He was quiet, obviously contemplating the matter. Then he 'hmphed' with a glower. "Fuck it, fine. But you're only allowed to cum no more than three times. If you expect me to stay here all day, you're barking up the wrong tree."

Izaya grinned. "I had no intention of cumming more than three times anyway. That would really hurt."

Roppi scoffed and turned his head away. But Izaya saw the corner of his lips lift into a small smirk. The informant decided not to bring that up though.

With proper permission granted, Izaya grabbed Roppi's hips and began thrusting into that tight, warm depth all over again.

* * *

 **Just so I don't get fact-checked, a woman's clitoris is shaped similar to a horseshoe. There's the 'tip' that sticks out as the organ we see, and the rest curves around to be sandwiched in between the anal canal and vaginal canal.**


	5. Act 3: AkabayashiShiki X Hachimenroppi

Roppi let out a heavy sigh, leaning his head back against the porcelain edge of the bathtub. The hot water soothed his skin and helped his aching muscles relax—especially the spots between his legs. Both his vagina and his anus were hurting and sensitive. He hadn't been a virgin to anal sex, but it had been a while. Now that he had let his body calm down—after nearly _two hours_ of intense sex, switching between anal and vaginal—there were obvious aftereffects of his escapade. The outer ring of his anus was swollen and hurt to apply pressure to. He didn't want to sit down for that reason, but he would sit anyway. His labia would pulse every time he shifted. Wearing pants was causing oversensitivity. He probably wouldn't be wearing anything for the rest of the day.

 ** _'Damn. I'm loathed to admit, he was really fucking good. Shizuo's so gentle, which is sweet. But that…that was a good fucking. I've never came that many times in one go.'_**

Roppi placed his hand over his stomach.

 ** _'He came inside me three times. For sure, that promises at least one child.'_**

The raven felt a torrent of guilt. He had never been ashamed of adultery. He had done it several times in the past. Personally, he never understood why humans got so upset over a little adultery. It was only to be expected that any individual would get bored of the same dick every time. He had been told that if he truly loved someone, he wouldn't be alright with cheating on them. He could easily admit he never truly fell in love with someone before. But did one really need love to have sex? Roppi never really understood it.

But what he didn't understand in that moment was why he felt guilty. This was a first for him. He had apologized and feigned guilt to his previous partners, but he hadn't actually been that upset with himself. Yet, right now, the thought of Shizuo made his chest tight.

As if on cue, the mermaid heard the front door open. He reached over the edge of the bath. He wiped his hand on the towel he had placed on the floor. Once done, he grabbed his phone. He went to his messages and began typing.

 **[Welcome back. I'm in the bath.]**

He sent the message. About a minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in." Roppi called.

There was silence. Then the door opened. Shizuo stepped in.

"Hey, babe." Roppi waved.

"You can talk?" Shizuo cocked his head in confusion.

Roppi's eyes widened in realization. "Oh…Yeah. I took some aspirin earlier. Different pain killers have different effects. Aspirin only lasts two weeks, and the pain in the legs doesn't go away. Morphine's better since the pain goes away in twenty-four hours. It also lasts two months in exchange of one of your five senses. If I take both, Aspirin gives me back the sense I lost but shortens the effect of Morphine."

"…Hah. How come you haven't used it before?"

"Cuz of the shortened time period. It's only going to last for a month now."

"Oh." Shizuo knelt down by the tub. "Why'd you take aspirin then?"

"My stomach was hurting a lot earlier. That's why I'm taking a bath, to relax."

"Do you want me to go get some stomach ache medicine?"

"Nah. I think my period's going to start."

"Oh!" Shizuo nodded. "Uh, okay. Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit. The hot water's helping. Oh, I made some dinner. Nothing fancy, just some spaghetti. It's in the pot on the stove."

"Thanks." Shizuo smiled. He then leaned forward and kissed Roppi's head. "Don't stay in too much longer."

"I won't. I'll be out in a bit."

"Alright."

The faux blond stood and left the room. Roppi stared after him. Once alone, he sat limp against the tub.

 ** _'Damn, why do I feel so guilty?'_**

Roppi grumbled.

The phone buzzed again. He glanced down and wiped his hands on the towel. He grabbed the device.

Someone texted him from an unknown number. He cocked a brow. He went to his messages and looked.

 **[Hello, Roppi-san. This is Orihara Izaya. ^.^ I took the liberty of dropping your 'situation' to two individuals that I think fit your category of 'good genes'. They're willing to listen to your proposal, but it's up to you to convince them—if you're up for it that is. :P]**

Roppi cocked a brow. **_'Two individuals? Oi, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone!'_**

Roppi typed. **[I thought we had an agreement, Izaya. This was to stay between you and I, no one else!]**

 ***PING* [No, we had an agreement that I wouldn't tell Shizu-chan, record, or take pictures. You never told me not to tell other people. ;P Should have been more specific.]**

Roppi clenched his teeth. **_'God, he's such a dick.'_**

 ***PING* [The people I told have no connection with Shizuo. They won't tell him, rest assured. And this is merely a proposition for a 'noble cause'. It's not your fault Shizu-chan's a prude. They're willing to hear you out, at the very least.]**

Roppi stared. **_'…It's not a bad idea. Since I can be impregnated by more than one person, sleeping with more than one is better. I could birth a litter instead of just one…Ah, but a litter would probably hurt. Can I handle that?'_**

Roppi thought on it for a moment. He stared at his phone, tapping on the phone.

 **[What do they look like?]** Roppi sent the message.

* * *

"Right this way."

Roppi followed the man dressed in a fine black suit, wearing black sunglasses—you know, the typical yakuza attire. The raven decided not to comment on that. Instead, the two entered a room. In the room were two couches and a coffee table. Behind one couch was a door, leading to a place Roppi didn't know.

"Please, take a seat." The man said.

Roppi obeyed, going around the coffee table to sit down.

"Shiki-sama and Akabayashi-sama will be with you shortly."

"Kay." Roppi slouched back, pulling out his phone.

He turned on his data and opened his web browser. He went to a manga site he had found a month ago. He was trying to catch up on a series called Berserk, since he found the American art-style interesting. After all, the first page was a man having sex with a woman, and the one right after it was the woman turning into a disgusting monster, and the next after the man blowing the monster's head off. The artist definitely knew how to gather the reader's attention. Currently he had just gotten to the origin story of the main character, Guts, and how he joined the Band of Hawks. And Roppi still had a very long way to go yet.

Fifteen minutes passed before the door finally opened. He finished the chapter he had been reading and was a quarter of the way through the next one. Roppi looked up. In walked two men. Both looked to be in their mid-thirties. One had short black hair and a narrow face. He wore full white, some modest jewelry, and had a dashing scar along his forehead as well. Roppi liked the look of him. The other man had brown hair, but the lighting of the room made Roppi think it was a lovely red for a moment. His eyes were sharp and hidden under a pair of sunglasses, red sunglasses that matched his red suit. This man was sporting a cane in his hands, although he wasn't leaning on it, and was also an owner of a scar—a long one that went vertical over his right eye.

Roppi felt his heart beat elevate slightly as an excitement coursed through him. He sat up quickly, smiling.

"Hello." Roppi said with a voice that spoke his excitement more than he would like. "I'm Hachimenroppi. Nice to meet you."

"Hello~!" The 'red-head' beamed. "I'm Akabayashi Mizuki."

"I'm Shiki Haruya."

"Oh?" Roppi tilted his head slightly. "Shiki's your family name? I thought Izaya Americanized it when he told me."

"No." The man sat down in the chair across from him. "Orihara-san made no mistake."

"Ah…"

"Is that a problem?" Akabayashi sat down on the couch Roppi occupied, sitting closer to Shiki.

"Oh, no. That's fine. I've always liked the name Shiki so that's no problem at all. I've just never heard it as a family name. That seems a little strange."

"Well, Hachimen is also a strange family name, don't you think?"

"Oh, Hachimen isn't my family name. My full name is Hachimenroppi. I don't have a family name."

Shiki said nothing as he scrutinized the raven. Akabayashi cocked a brow. "Oh? That's interesting. Is there a reason why?"

"Well, the reasoning has to do with my proposal Izaya may have mentioned."

"Ah, yes. He did have some…interesting things to explain."

"I'm sure. He doesn't look it, but that man is a raging pervert."

"Well, he's always been a questionable man."

"He's pretty so he can get away with it."

"What is this proposal that Orihara-san mentioned?" Shiki asked, drawing the two's attention.

Roppi cocked his head. "Didn't Izaya explain?"

"He told us you wished to continue a species and we would be able to help you with this task of yours."

Roppi's eyes immediately narrowed. "…Oh. He omitted a lot of important details. Why am I not surprised?"

"Would you mind filling in the blanks?" Akabayashi smiled at him.

 ** _'God, his smile's gorgeous.'_**

"Well…" Roppi glanced around the room. "This is a bit of a private matter. If you wouldn't mind—"

"They remain until we know you're not plotting something." Shiki stated. "No offense, but anyone sent by Orihara-san is an immediate suspect for ill-intentions."

"Doesn't he work for you?" Roppi cocked his head again.

"That doesn't mean we trust him."

"Our relationship with Orihara-san is more of 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'." Akabayashi said. "If he's working for us, then he's less-likely to work for our enemies—at least, more-likely for us to find out about it."

"Ah, I see. Hm." Roppi pouted slightly and looked at the ground. "Well, I was saying this more for your privacy's sake but if you insist."

Roppi crossed his legs, tenting his hands together to rest on his knee.

"The 'species' Izaya mentioned was my own. I've come here to find men with good genes to plant a baby in my womb. He mentioned you two as potential candidates, and I have to say, he wasn't wrong. You two are very, _very_ attractive. You'd make a lovely pair of children."

Shiki's gaze immediately narrowed. Akabayashi just smiled, although it looked very strained.

"Before you start thinking I'm some wild gay man bimbo who's gone baby crazy, I'm not a human. I'm a…okay, proof. Proof first then explanation."

Roppi reached up and put his finger against his lip. He then pulled his hand away.

"Proof that I'm not wearing some prostatic or whatever it's called."

He put his finger back up to his lip. He opened his mouth and lifted his top lip with his index. In the next moment, there was a strange popping sound. A set of pointed teeth cascaded over his human teeth from his gums. Roppi expected them to be surprised but neither of their expressions changed.

"I'm a mermaid, see." Roppi stated. "I've got a few other bodily proofs I can show you besides this, but I figured that'd get the point across the best."

Roppi stretched his mouth a bit wider, which caused the shark-like teeth to retract back into the gums.

"Now, a prominent part of my species is that pure bred mermaids are hermaphroditic. So, I _do_ have a womb despite my masculine features here." Roppi waved his hand over his top half and face. "My problem is, my species is starting to get a little too close to the endangered species list. Humans have been exploring more and more of the ocean, which has forced mermaids to go deeper down into territories of worse monster's than us. Megalodon's, Charybdis's, and Scylla's. Carnivores that make us mermaid's prey. Sharks and orca's also target us as prey, so we weren't the top of the food chain to start with.

"To add to the problem," Roppi continued, "in recent years, there's been a lot of half-breed mermaids running around. And these half-breeds have more human mentalities. See, usually, us mermaids breed for procreating, not for pleasure. But these half-breeds are breeding for pleasure with no laws and complete freedom to do as they want, which leads to very dangerous, borderline tortuous sexual encounters—murder being the end result.

"So," Roppi unfolded his legs to cross them the other way, "I decided, if my choices are to try and seduce a half-breed and potentially get murdered or come up and create some half-breeds of my own that have a proper conscious, I think I'm better off seducing some humans. At least the likelihood that I'll get murdered before pregnancy are slim."

"What makes you think that we won't kill you now, knowing that you're a monster?" Akabayashi asked.

"…Because, if Izaya thought you were like that, he wouldn't have suggested you to me. That would completely defeat the purpose of this whole set up if he knew you were going to kill me for being a monster."

"What makes you think that wasn't his plan for sending you here?" Shiki asked.

"…I mean…that could be potential. He planted a baby in me yesterday so maybe he got cold feet and didn't want me to have his baby anymore, so he sent me here to be silenced permanently. That's completely possible…But I don't think Izaya is that big of a scumbag. I know he's an asshole. Manipulative, sociopathic, and quite the pervert. But I have faith that he's not a spineless bastard."

Neither of the yakuza's answered. Roppi felt a pit of nervousness in his stomach but refused to let that show.

"You stated this was a proposal." Shiki stated. "What's in it for either of us?"

Roppi cocked a brow in slight irritation. "Why isn't sex good enough? Izaya asked the same thing."

"Unless you're some holy virgin that can right us of all our sins," Akabayashi seemed to be sneering but Roppi wasn't sure if that was the case since his eyes were hidden, "Then offering sex to two middle-aged men—two middle-aged yakuza's—isn't that much of an offer."

Roppi glowered. He then let out an exasperated sigh. "Well…I mean, what could two yakuza's want from a mermaid? I doubt you would want to buy sex so money's out. I could offer treasure's, I guess—No, that's still buying sex. Hm. Can't offer immortality or spells of longevity. I mean, I could, for your boss. If Mr. Awakusu wants to remain forever young, I know a few serum's that I can get for him. He wouldn't be immortal, but it'd be like Dorian Gray. He'd just be young until the day he dies. He can live to a hundred, or sixty if he contracts some incurable disease. But I wouldn't be able to offer that until after I return to the ocean—which I intend to be pregnant by the time I return.

"Hmm." Roppi closed his eyes to think. "I could offer up the children, I guess. What the children do as adults is up to them so if they want to join your yakuza groups as super strong bodyguards, that would be a benefit to you. After all, mermaids are strong—strong enough to kick cars down a street like a soccer ball or capsize a cargo ship. And so long as the child is in salt water, the baby will be full-grown in a year's time. So, I can bring the child back next year to join your group as powerful members."

Roppi looked at them. Neither of them said anything. Shiki was scrutinizing Roppi while Akabayashi still had that sneer-like smile.

"…If neither of that sounds appealing, then I'm open to anything you have to say. I would like to state, mermaids can't contract STD's either, so you won't have to worry about getting something from me. But obviously, if nothing I say can convince you then that is fine." Roppi made eye contact with them. "This was just a proposition, after all."

Neither answered still. For a while, Roppi was left in an awkward limbo. He looked from Akabayashi to Shiki and back to Akabayashi.

"Everyone out." Shiki said.

Roppi's brows rose and he looked around himself without turning his head. The men in black suits filed out of the room. The last one closed the door, leaving the two executives alone with the mermaid.

"Um…"

"Honestly, having super-powered bodyguards isn't a bad idea." Akabayashi stated. "Although, I wouldn't necessarily be okay with letting the mother of my child raise said child alone. If I had a choice, I would rather help raise the baby. After all, if the baby is to be a yakuza member, then they should be raised for that lifestyle."

"So, you want the kids?"

"I'd rather the kid be with me than be potential shark-food."

"Okay, I can do that. I'm going to birth in the ocean, so that they'll have the superhuman strength. If they're born out of salt water, they'll be human through and through. So, I'll be returning to the ocean in about a month or two. But once spring rolls around, I can return with the kids. However…well, I should state, I've never followed the whole, 'I knocked her up so I have to marry her'. So, if you want to raise the baby, you'll be doing it on your own. If you're okay with that, then I can agree to your terms."

"I can agree to that." Akabayashi smiled. He then looked at Shiki. "What do you want?"

Shiki was quiet for a moment. "Frankly, I don't see the point to this if you already slept with Orihara-san."

"Ah, well, mermaids are a bit different when it comes to how we can breed." Roppi stated. "We can carry litters of children who all have different fathers. So long as the insemination happened the same week as the initial impregnation, any insemination afterwards is basically guaranteed another child. So, I've got until next Tuesday to…basically sleep around and everyone I sleep with will give me a baby—and that's only if Izaya impregnated me yesterday. If one of you two do it today, then it would be till next Wednesday. Did I explain that well enough?" Roppi looked at Akabayashi then back at Shiki. "Asking honestly, I'm not sure if I explained that right."

"I understood it." Akabayashi stated. "Shiki-no-dono?"

Shiki didn't respond. Instead, he nodded.

"Any complaints?"

Shiki was silent still, his eyes narrowed.

"I love how sharp your eyes are." Roppi smiled from ear to ear. "You're so attractive, I must say."

Shiki's eyes narrowed into a glare. Akabayashi snickered. The red-head reached his hand out and gestured for Roppi to come over. The raven smiled and leaned forward to crawl along the couch.

"So, you want to go first?" Roppi asked. He climbed up on Akabayashi's lap.

The red-head put his hands on Roppi's hips. He smiled a grin that spoke volumes of how he was scheming. Roppi cocked his head to the side but said nothing.

"It would be more effective if we did this all together, don't you think?"

Roppi's brows rose. Shiki's eyes narrowed even more.

"You want to have a threesome?" Roppi asked.

Akabayashi grinned.

"I mean, I don't mind. I prepared properly." Roppi nuzzled his face into Akabayashi's collar bone. "I took an enema and everything, so if you want to switch you can. My only stipulation is you have to cum in the right hole. Don't want to waste your sperm in my ass or mouth."

"I can agree to that." Akabayashi began kneading the flesh over Roppi's ass.

The mermaid arched, exhaling in pleasure.

Roppi looked over at Shiki. The white-clad executive just stared intently. Roppi felt his heartbeat elevated under that stare.

"Are you just going to watch, Shiki-san?" Roppi asked.

Shiki said nothing.

"I'm sure he'll join later." Akabayashi kissed Roppi's neck. "Focus here for now."

* * *

"Hm! Mm!"

Roppi tilted his head back, his legs wrapped around Akabayashi's shoulders. One hand was entangled in those deceiving brown locks while the other grabbed the hood of his coat by his head. The mermaid's bottom half was completely stripped. Akabayashi had his face nestled between Roppi's legs, doing amazing work with his tongue on Roppi's feminine folds.

Roppi bit his bottom lip slightly. Akabayashi sucked on the clit for a moment before shoving his tongue down into the vaginal passage. Roppi's toes curled to the sensation. His body was resounding with the stimulation. His clit pulsed, his feminine entrance squeezed around the intruder with need.

"I…" Roppi turned his head into his hood. "I'll cum if you keep at it, hm! L-let me work on you a…a bit…"

Akabayashi looked up at him. He then lifted himself up. Liquids were lathered to his chin. He pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped his face. The red-head then leaned back against the armrest to sit on his rump. Roppi pushed himself up, leaning down to Akabayashi's crotch. He grabbed the executive's belt and began undoing it.

Roppi pulled his underwear down. From the gray brief's came a mighty stallion, which tapped against Roppi's cheek. A mixture of cologne and musk hit his nose. The scent excited Roppi just a little bit more. The raven didn't hesitate to put his mouth over the tip.

Akabayashi exhaled in pleasure. His hand came up to hold Roppi's hair. The raven sucked on the tip, rubbing his tongue over the slit. He then pulled his mouth off and drew his red muscle down the member to the base. He tilted his head sideways, so his mouth sucked against the underside. He raised his head up and down to lather the member with his saliva. Once fully wet, Roppi put his mouth back over the tip and pushed his head down.

Without hesitation, Roppi pushed his mouth down, down, down, until his lips touched the brown pubic hair. Akabayashi exhaled once again.

"Ambitious, aren't you?" Akabayashi grinned down at him.

Roppi pulled his mouth up. Once only the tip was in, he smiled—which caused his lips to tighten around the member. He then returned his focus to the task at hand. His head bobbed up and down lethargically. Tears dotted his eyes from the slight pain to his neck. He ignored it all the same and let that member go down his throat, over and over and over again.

Akabayashi's hand tightened on Roppi's hair.

"You're surprisingly very good at this." the executive stated. "I wonder what a mermaid could possibly practice on."

Roppi took his mouth off. "I'm not necessarily practiced. I just don't have a gag reflex."

"You have good control of your gag reflex or you just don't have one?"

"Don't have one. See, sharks don't swallow their food. Water comes in through their gills and pushes the food down for them. There's only one breed of shark that I know of that acutally swallows it's food and that the bamboo shark. Now, mermaids have some semblance to sharks. We usually have some form of anatomy that's part shark."

"Well, in theory doesn't that mean you don't have a gag reflex so long as you're in water?"

"Theoretically." Roppi started jerking the executive's member. "However, bring into account that because I don't swallow on my own, I've swallowed things about the size of my wrist before. If I do have a gag reflex, it's completely shot from my time in the sea."

"Do you tilt your head back?" Shiki voiced.

The two looked at him.

"Like how dogs do when they bite off more than they can chew?"

"Only if I'm on land and bit off more than I can chew." Roppi smiled cheekily.

"Do you swallow your food while on land?"

"Yeah. I learned how to a while ago. Shizuo got really off-put when I kept chugging water after every bite. He thought his food tasted bad cuz I was washing it down."

Akabayashi chuckled. Shiki was quiet.

"But, you know," Roppi smiled. "I found out that guys _really_ like it when you swallow around their cock."

The raven put his mouth over the tip again before either could reply. Akabayashi shifted his knees in a motion that could barely be considered a jolt. Roppi smiled at that. He then brought his head down. The tip entered his throat. He swallowed, his throat constricting the member. Akabayashi inhaled sharply.

The raven took his mouth off. He smiled up at Akabayashi. "See?"

He licked the tip.

Akabayashi put his hands under Roppi's shoulders. The raven looked up at him in question. Akabayashi pulled him up until he was sitting on the executive's lap. His pulsing cock touched Roppi's feminine opening. Roppi pursed his lips.

Akabayashi's hand reached down and cupped Roppi's rump. He spread the raven's cheeks, which spread open Roppi's vagina. The tip pressed against the opening. Roppi's breathing started to labor as he lowered his hips.

The cockhead went inside.

"Hnn!" Roppi tilted his head back and clenched his teeth. His hands on Akabayashi's shoulders started to shake.

"You're getting quite excited, aren't you?" Akabayashi chuckled, smiling up at him.

"A li-little. A little bit. Sorry."

Akabayashi put his hand between Roppi's ass cheeks and spread open the vaginal lips. With his other hand, he pushed on Roppi's rump, so the raven had to lower himself.

"Oh! Hohn!"

Roppi slowly went down. There was no friction, no resistance within Roppi's body as it greedily began sucking Akabayashi's member in to the base. His rump touched the executive's lap. Roppi's hands were trembling. His toes were curled. his insides clamped down on the hot cock like a pulse.

Roppi rested his chin on Akabayashi's shoulder. "Hoh, fck!"

The executive chuckled. He held Roppi's waist, rubbing his thumbs over the shirt.

Roppi focused on the sensation inside him. Such a thing made his whole body tremble with ecstasy. The pleasure that coursed through him made him needy for sex. The raven leaned back, placing his hands on Akabayashi's thighs, and lifted himself up.

"Hm!" Roppi tilted his head down, pursing his lips. "Nn!"

He plunged himself hard enough to make their skin slap together. With the momentum, Roppi was able to bounce off Akabayashi's lap. The raven used that to move quickly up and down Akabayashi's member.

"Hah, ah! Mm!" Roppi arched.

Up, down, up, down, Roppi speared himself on Akabayashi's cock. The executive helped Roppi's movements. His hands on Roppi's hips lifted the mermaid up and pushed down hard. That took some of the strain off of Roppi's leg muscles.

"Uh! Hah, ah!"

Akabayashi trailed his hand up to grab Roppi's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the mermaid and pulled him close. Their chests pressed together while the executive shifted down the couch. He pushed Roppi's hips so the two would still be connected.

Once situated, Akabayashi held Roppi's hips in place so the mermaid couldn't pull away. He then threw his hips up with force and speed.

"AH!" Roppi tilted his head back, eyes stretching wide. "HAH! AH!"

Akabayashi battered the mermaid's insides with vigor. Every time he thrust up, his pelvis slammed against Roppi—which slammed against the mermaid's clitoris. Roppi's body coursed with pleasure. Euphoria shot up his spine to tickle his brain and shot back down to his womanly folds.

"AH! AH!"

Roppi's brows furrowed with the pleasure, his eyes softening. He grabbed handfuls of Akabayashi's shirt on his biceps. His back arched. His legs lost strength as they spread wider. His foot came off the couch to stand against the floor. Akabayashi battered his inside's still.

"HAH! AH! AH, FUH! AH!"

Akabayashi slowed his thrusts. He exhaled, a slight perspiration to his brow. He slapped both of Roppi's meaty ass cheeks before grabbing them roughly. He kneed the flesh. Roppi whined, looking up at the ceiling. Akabayashi thrust up slow but with force.

"Hah, fuck…" Roppi pursed his lips, then clenched his teeth. "Hoh my fuck…"

Akabayashi wrapped his arm around Roppi's waist, holding him close. His other hand pushed on the low of Roppi's back to keep his hips down. He gyrated slow, lethargically.

"Run-run out of steam?" Roppi asked.

The raven started pushing himself down. He slid up and down Akabayashi's body, thrusting himself onto the executive's throbbing cock.

"I was gonna cum." The raven whined.

"Isn't his orgasm the priority?" Shiki voiced.

Roppi openly pouted for a moment. He circled his index finger around the button on Akabayashi's chest.

"Well, I'd like to cum too." Roppi muttered.

Akabayashi chuckled.

Roppi sat up. He couldn't sit up too much with the executive holding his waist. He was forced to arch his back as he put his hands on the armrest on either side of Akabayashi's head. Roppi then put his leg slightly behind him. With better leverage, the raven began piercing himself onto the executive's cock.

"Huu." Roppi licked his lips. "Hngh!"

Akabayashi thrust with Roppi. Every time the raven thrust down, Akabayashi would thrust up. The two built a rhythm with each other.

Roppi glanced over at Shiki. The executive in white was quiet, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He had his hands interlocked together and pressed against his lips. Roppi and Akabayashi had his undivided attention.

Roppi swallowed hard. To be watched, to be on display for another man. Such a thing was new to Roppi, but _wow_ , was it exciting! He never knew simply being watched could be so stimulating. Shiki's eyes burned into Roppi's very being. Such a gaze made the raven's feminine folds twitch with excitement.

Akabayashi blew out in ecstasy. He then chuckled. He reached up and kissed the underside of Roppi's chin.

"Is Shiki-no-dono so alluring?" The red-head executive asked.

Roppi chuckled as well. "I've never had an audience before. It's a new experience."

"Heh, good thing we're not recording. You'd probably stare into the camera the whole time."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Ruins the emersion." Akabayashi thrust up particularly hard.

"AH!" Roppi tilted his head back.

Roppi started to tremble as his insides clamped around Akabayashi. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted to rub his clit and get himself to orgasm. However, he wouldn't let himself do that. It wasn't a matter of pride, more of a matter of comfort. He couldn't cum unless he was lying down. Propped up on his knees like he was, he didn't have the skills to balance and get himself off.

"H-harder." Roppi rubbed his mouth into Akabayashi's shoulder. "Can you go harder again?"

Before the red executive could answer, Shiki stood. Both of them fell still as they looked at the white clad man. Shiki went around the two until he was behind Roppi. The mermaid looked over his shoulder. Akabayashi spread his legs. Shiki knelt down between the redhead's limbs. He then reached over and grabbed Roppi's pants off the counter. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a three-inch bottle of lube—Roppi said he had some earlier but Akabayashi allotted to making Roppi wet himself.

Shiki was quiet as he opened the lube and grabbed Roppi's ass cheek.

"You cleaned this properly, correct?" Shiki asked.

"…Yeah." Roppi turned his head to look over his other shoulder, tucking his head under Akabayashi's chin. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't clean."

Shiki said nothing. Roppi felt the tip of the lube bottle go into his tight, puckering anus. He twitched and shuddered to the sensation. In the next moment, liquids were squeezed inside him. He gasped, clenching Akabayashi's shirt. Roppi pressed his mouth to the red executive's shoulder.

Shiki pulled the bottle out. He threw the half empty bottle on the table before grabbing Roppi's ass cheeks. His thumbs touched either side of his anus and spread it. Roppi closed one eye in slight pain. That entrance was still a little sore from Izaya's play yesterday. He wouldn't voice it aloud. It wasn't anything worth bringing up. Just a little discomfort.

"If you want, I do have some ultra-thin condoms in my pocket too." Roppi said. "If you want to be extra certain to remain clean."

"That would probably be for the best." Akabayashi forced. "Going from ass to pussy might give her a yeast infection instead of a baby."

"So long as I don't finish in the condom." Shiki reached back over and grabbed Roppi's pants.

He pulled out a plastic square from the jeans. He wasted no time tearing it open and putting it on. Roppi felt the lube-covered rubber touch his anus.

"Eh, you're not going to stretch her out first?" Akabayashi asked, reaching down to spread Roppi's ass apart for Shiki. "That's a bit reckless, don't you think?"

"She prepared for us." Shiki's voice was nonchalant. "I would think she's already loose enough."

Before Roppi could put in his two cents, Shiki pushed forward.

"AH!" Roppi's eyes stretched wide and he tilted his head back.

Roppi felt a pressure in his body. Shiki's cock pushed in slowly, which pressed against Akabayashi's. The flesh between his vaginal and anal canal was squeezed.

"It's t-t-t-tight!" Roppi reached back, grabbing Shiki's hip. "Holy fuck! Fu…hah!"

"Does it hurt?" Akabayashi asked.

"I don't—I don't know…!" Roppi clenched his teeth, closed his eyes tight shut and tilted his head down. "It's so ti-tight-tight!"

"Should I pull out?" Shiki asked.

"I don—I don't know. J-just wa-wait…"

Shiki stopped moving. Roppi inhaled deeply. His hands were shaking as well as his shoulders. He panted heavily. He rested his head against Akabayashi's shoulder. He spent the time to focus on the sensations in his body. He didn't think it hurt. The pulsing girth in his vagina pressed against the member that was just as big in his anus. The pressure on the flesh between made both of the outer rings tighten.

However, that pressure made his clitoris pulse with pleasure. Such stimulus from both sides was irresistibly good.

"I'm…so full…" Roppi swallowed hard. "It doesn't hurt though…"

"You're smaller than I thought you were." Shiki voiced. "You're squeezing me pretty hard."

"Too-too tight?" Roppi looked over his shoulder with genuine concern.

"It's fine."

"Awww, Shiki." Akabayashi teased. "Saying a woman's body is just 'fine'. How rude!"

Shiki glowered at him. Such a jab made Roppi chuckle. He hadn't even thought about that statement being an insult. The white executive said nothing.

Instead, he pushed in more.

"AH!" Roppi closed one eye to the sensation.

Shiki slid in further and further, inch by inch. Roppi clenched his fists, holding both Shiki and Akabayashi's shirt. A part of him was quite thankful to Izaya's demands yesterday. His anus was still used to the penetration—to a point. Shiki was longer than the informant was. The yakuza reached a part inside of Roppi Izaya hadn't even touched. The mermaid felt a quick sting of pain. Shiki kept going, and going, and going, until his pelvis touched Roppi's rump.

No one moved. Roppi was trembling. The two cocks pulsed inside him, which made him shudder. With no movement, the mermaid was able to properly feel the members inside him. Both were pulsing, throbbing against his sandwiched clitoris. Roppi bit into Akabayashi's shirt.

Shiki and Akabayashi pulled their hips back.

"Hm, mm!" Roppi's eyes stretched wide, his teeth tightening on the fabric.

The two thrust in lethargically.

Roppi's whole body began to shake.

Akabayashi chuckled. "It's like a vibrator, all of a sudden."

"Don't make fun of her." Shiki chastised. "You're probably overloading her senses."

Akabayashi grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised. Is this your first time in a threesome?"

Roppi couldn't find his voice. He was so _full_ , and his body was overstimulated. He was partly surprised he could even hear what they were saying, let alone register any of it. Roppi gave a small nod.

The two chuckled. They both rubbed Roppi quite kindly with their hands.

"Should we be kind and take it slow?" Akabayashi asked.

Roppi looked up at the red executive.

"Aw, don't look at me like that." Akabayashi ruffled Roppi's hair. "Who knows, I might be a sadist who gets off on your meek expressions."

Roppi's eyes widened. That thought never crossed his mind at all.

Akabayashi thrust, prompting Shiki to thrust as well.

"HM!" Roppi arched. He let go of the red executive shirt in favor of tilting his head back, eyes still wide. "UH! AH!"

The two began thrusting without pause. Slowly, teasingly slow, agonizingly slow, they pushed in and pulled out in unison. In and out, in and out. Roppi couldn't stop trembling as the pleasure coursed through him.

Akabayashi's breathing started to labor. His nails dug into Roppi's rump. The red executive started thrusting harsher. He quickened his hips, slamming into Roppi as well as he could without disturbing Shiki. If he thrust too hard, the white clad man may get pulled out. Akabayashi was being courteous despite his growing need. Roppi found that funny. Either these two were good friends or Akabayashi was a very kind man. The mermaid didn't know which.

Roppi leaned down, pressing his chest against Akabayashi's while arching his back so they could still thrust into him. Akabayashi seemed to appreciate that as he wrapped his arms around the mermaid's waist once again.

"Ah, hah! Ah!" Roppi moaned.

"Ow, sweetheart." Akabayashi said. "You're moaning right in my ear."

"Ah! S-sor—hm pm!" Roppi's eyes stretched wide as Shiki's hand snaked around his face and covered his mouth.

The mermaid reached up, grabbing Shiki's hand. He made a lackluster attempt to pull it off. However, that soon became for not as the two thrust in harshly.

"KM! HM!" Roppi's eyes stretched wide for a new reason.

The raven couldn't stop shaking as they stabbed at his clitoris from either side, in addition to Akabayashi slamming his pelvis into the outer shell of his clit. Roppi's mind was going numb with the starts of euphoric orgasm. He was so close!

Apparently, so was Akabayashi as the redhead clenched his teeth and hissed. He thrust up hard, squeezing Roppi's waist in his arms. Roppi let out a muffled whine and shuddered hard to his insides being filled. Such a sensation triggered his own orgasm. His vision went white while his mind went numb with euphoria. He clamped down around both members hard. His body wanted to milk Akabayashi for all he was worth. The redhead thrust in twice to do just that, flooding Roppi's insides with a hearty load.

Roppi's orgasm lasted longer than Akabayashi's. The executive went limp against the couch, panting heavily. Roppi followed suit about a minute after.

However, the mermaid didn't get time to rest. Shiki pulled Roppi off of Akabayashi, tugging him back by his biceps. Roppi had no choice but to go with him. It was hard to walk backwards on his knees without his hands, but Shiki didn't let go of his arms.

Once they were far enough away, the white clad man let Roppi go in favor of pushing on the square of his shoulders. The mermaids face was forced against Akabayashi's hip. The redhead's wet cock rubbed against his face and hair, coating Roppi in vinegar-scented whiteness. Shiki pulled out completely and stripped off the condom, turning it inside out. He tossed it on the coffee table.

Without any form of warning, Shiki pushed his cock into Roppi's feminine folds.

"HAH!" Roppi's eyes stretched wide. "You—Your—"

"You want a baby, don't you?" Shiki stated.

"Ah, Shiki-no-dono, you're so mean." Akabayashi smirked as he rubbed Roppi's hair lovingly. "You should let her rest."

"And let all your seed spill out? If anything, isn't this a favor?"

A quick glance over his shoulder showed Roppi Shiki was smirking, the first time he had ever seen this stoic man's expression change.

 ** _'He's a total sadist.'_** Roppi acknowledged. The idea of being dominated only excited Roppi more.

The raven's body coursed with newfound pleasure. Shiki stabbed into his g-spot over and over and over again. His mind was going numb. The pleasure that bombarded was near painful it felt so good. He didn't know how to function. He didn't know what to say or do. He was being overstimulated and it felt so good.

The mermaid wasn't sure what to do with his hands. They found purchase on the couch, on Akabayashi's thigh, on Shiki's hip. Shiki eventually decided for Roppi by grabbing his wrists and pinning them against his lower back. The yakuza's hands were so big, they held both of Roppi's small wrists with just one.

Shiki continued to slam into Roppi. He bombarded his body with vigorous thrusts and profound pleasure.

"AH! AH! HAH! I'M CUM—I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" The mermaid screamed more so in desperation than to arouse his partner.

In the next moment, Roppi's body was racked with the throws of orgasms. His climax was far more powerful and far longer than the last. His whole form shook. His mind went to the heavens once again while his body was held in euphoria. He clamped down on Shiki with a vice grip. He couldn't control his voice as he nearly screamed with the pleasure that coursed through him.

He wasn't sure how long he was out of it. Shiki didn't pause his throws in the slightest as he thrust and thrust and thrust. Roppi could feel his heavy breathing on the back of his neck. The executive was selfishly driving towards his own orgasm, but he didn't seem to be close. Roppi couldn't really tell. His head was spinning too much. All he knew was that Shiki was not going to finish quickly and Roppi's body couldn't unclench due to the pleasure that bombarded him.

"Oh, my fuck! Oh, my fuck!" Roppi closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Tears of pleasurable pain stung his eyes. "I-I'm gonna die! You're—too much! It's so good! I don't know—AHHA!"

"You're getting loud." Shiki stated calmly.

"I can't help-help it!" Roppi shook his head. "Oh, my fucking god, I'm going to cum again!"

Akabayashi chuckled. "Here, Roppi-chan."

His hand snaked underneath Roppi's chin to lift his head ever so slight. He guided Roppi to touch his lips against Akabayashi's cock.

"Would you mind cleaning this off for me? It'll keep your mouth occupied."

Roppi hesitated for only a moment. He drew his tongue up the underside, getting a mix of salt, vinegar, and man musk on his tongue, then put his mouth over the tip. Shiki let go of Roppi's hands so the raven could raise himself up. He did so and put his mouth fully down the member.

"And you say I was being mean." Shiki jabbed. "You're making her taste herself."

"If she minded it, I doubt she would do it." Akabayashi rubbed his hand through Roppi's hair. "Isn't that right, Roppi-chan?"

Roppi didn't respond. Just stared up at him with bleary, pleasure-dazed eyes.

Then his eyes stretched wide and he moaned around the cock in his mouth as Shiki thrust particularly hard. In the next moment, Roppi felt spurts of fluids fill his womb. Roppi shuddered hard to the sensation. Shiki groaned behind him.

 ** _'He came! Oh, my fuck!'_**

The executive dug his nails into Roppi's hips hard. He pulled the mermaid back onto him with as much force as he could muster, once, twice, a third time. On the forth, he seemed to have milked himself to completion and finally exhaled in ecstasy. He panted harshly as he slowly began coming down from his high.

Shiki pushed down on Roppi's hips so the two stayed connected while he went down to sit on his haunches. He obviously wanted to rest but didn't want to pull out just yet. Roppi didn't mind at all. He loved the sensation filling his body. Shiki's member was twitching rigorously inside him, which caused Roppi to clamp down on him repeatedly, like a pulse. All the while, Roppi continued to bob his head up and down Akabayashi's cock.

"I must say, you do have quite the skill." Akabayashi chuckled.

"Not even professional escorts can keep focused on the task in their mouth when their second mouth gets filled." Shiki leaned back on one arm. The other grabbed Roppi's rump and stretched the mermaid's entrance with his thumb. He then pushed on his ass cheek to roll the flesh before giving it a hardy slap.

Roppi whined to the abuse bur refused to stop bobbing his head.

"How many times do you think we should cum inside to guarantee a baby?" Akabayashi asked.

"Twice should be enough." Shiki stated. "Three times would be for certain."

Akabayashi smiled that rakish smile as he looked down at Roppi. "Do you think you can keep up with us for two more rounds, Roppi-chan?"

Roppi stared at up at him. He pulled his head up, slowly, sucking hard enough to hallow out his cheeks. He took his mouth off with a juicy **pop**!

"Yes…" Roppi smiled through labored breathes.


	6. Act 4: Shizuo X Hachimenroppi V2

"Roppi."

Roppi groaned.

"Roppi."

The mermaid forced one eye open. He turned his head just slightly so he could look past the pillow. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He saw Shizuo leaning over him. The bartender was gently shaking his shoulder to wake him.

Roppi raised his head. "Wha…"

"Sorry I'm late today." Shizuo said. "I went and bought dinner."

"Bought dinn—oh, shit!" Roppi jolted upright. "I was going to make dinner!"

"It's okay." Shizuo leaned down and kissed Roppi's head. "When I came back you were passed out, so I figured I'd go buy us something."

Roppi rubbed his eyes, removing the sleepy sand. "Yeah, I cleaned up, took a shower and just passed out."

"I can tell." Shizuo patted Roppi's head. "You've got crazy hair."

Roppi chuckled. "I'll come to work with you tomorrow. Promise."

"You don't need to push yourself. Your…periods tend to take it out of you."

"I'm feeling better now." Roppi pushed the blankets off. "It might have just been a stomach ache cuz I haven't started."

"Oh, okay. Are you okay to eat curry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roppi stood.

"I also got some sweets." Shizuo walked towards the kitchen, followed by the raven. "I got your favorite."

"Strawberry short cake?"

"Yup!"

Roppi smiled while a stab of guilt pierced his heart.

Shizuo went about dishing up the curry dishes. In the meantime, Roppi put the strawberry short cake ingredients into the fridge. He then pulled out the chocolate milk and poured a glass for Shizuo. He got himself a glass of water.

The two went to the dining table, Shizuo carrying the saucer plates of food while Roppi carried the drinks. They sat down, gave an "itadakimasu", and began to eat.

"How was work?" Roppi asked.

"Work was pretty okay. We didn't have many annoying clients today."

"That's good."

"How was your day, sleepy head?"

"Pretty productive, not gonna lie." Roppi smiled, knowingly.

"What's with the smirk?" Shizuo cocked a brow.

"I'm not smirking. Just smiling at how clean I made the place."

Shizuo smiled too.

Roppi glanced to the side. True guilt hit him hard.

 ** _'Cheating on my S.O. has never bothered me before. Why the hell are you different?'_**

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked.

"Hm?" Roppi looked at the faux blond. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you making that face?"

Roppi's eyes widened. "What face?"

"You look troubled. Did something happen today? Did Izaya try something while I was gone?" Shizuo's eyes narrowed with animosity.

"No, no, nothing like that!" Roppi waved his hand to try and dismiss Shizuo's building rage. "Um, it-it's nothing. You don't need to worry about it."

"It's obviously bothering you."

"Yes, but it doesn't need to bother you."

"Oi, you don't need to be secretive." Shizuo glowered. "If it bothers you then it's going to bother me, and not knowing about what the problem is just makes me even more bothered."

Roppi's brows furrowed. He then glanced to the side. **_'There's no way I can tell him the truth.'_**

Roppi contemplated the options. He wanted to tell Shizuo what he had been up to the last few days. He felt like the terrible weight would finally be lifted off his shoulders. The tightness in his chest, the vice grip of his lies. It would all vanish if he just told Shizuo the truth.

But at the same time, Roppi knew the consequences of his actions. He had cheated on plenty of his partners in the past. He hadn't really cared for the argument that followed afterwards. He always thought that it was a simple discussion to be handled simply, but his partners always had so many questions and dragged it out into a yelling match that Roppi didn't care to partake in. That would then lead to an inevitable breakup. Usually, once it got to that point, Roppi didn't care to stay with that person any longer so it was never any skin off his nose if they split after.

But Roppi didn't want to break up with Shizuo. He…wanted to stay by this amazing man's side. Shizuo had always treated him nicely and his anger never came out towards Roppi. He enjoyed Shizuo's company, the sex was good. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact Roppi was on a mission, he would have never had sex with someone else.

Shizuo was a good man. Roppi didn't want to lose him because of his dying species.

But he had to tell Shizuo…

 _Something_.

"I didn't want to break it to you so quickly." Roppi said, looking down at his food.

"Break what to me?" Shizuo's brows furrowed.

"I'm going to have to leave here by the end of the month."

Shizuo's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Well, see," Roppi looked up at him. "When winter hits, the water will be too cold for me to return. The shock of transformation is hard enough on the body, but add the shock of subzero temperatures to it, I'm liable to have a heart attack if I try to return in the winter. And well, you know, exotic fishes can't survive in cold places so if I stay on land, I'll never be able to leave the house and the heat will have to be pumped up to 70 or 90 degrees. Not only will your bill skyrocket, but you'll be burnt out of the apartment. It's just better for the both of us if I return before winter comes. So, I've only got until maybe the end of August before I have to go back."

Shizuo looked at him with obvious sorrow. "But…"

The blond tilted his head down for a moment. He stirred his rice into his curry absentmindedly. He then looked back up at Roppi.

"You'll come back though. Right?"

Roppi hesitated. He looked down at his food.

"I…I can try…" The mermaid stated.

"Try?"

"It's…well…I…I have a responsibility to my species. I came up here for a specific reason. I…"

Roppi looked up at him.

"I do like you, Shizuo. I like you a lot. But six months is a long time. If I…find someone who's willing to…"

Shizuo's brows furrowed in distress. He looked down at his food again.

"Don-don't take this as any form of peer pressure!" Roppi quickly called. "I'm not saying this because I'm baby crazy or anything! Whether you gave me a baby or not, I was planning to go back in the winter! It's nothing against you in particular! Ev-even if you give me a baby, there's no guarantee I'd return to you! Like I said, I can raise a baby on my own just fine! Don't feel like you have to give me a baby in order to bring me back to you, okay? I don't want to pressure you into anything! I love yo—"

Roppi's eyes stretched wide as he covered his mouth. Shizuo's eyes widened as well.

 ** _'Oh, so that was it.'_** Roppi thought. **_'That's why I feel so guilty about cheating on him.'_**

"You…" Shizuo started. "Did you just say…you love me?"

 ** _'My heart yearns for him.'_**

"I…" Roppi swallowed hard. "N-no…I can't say that."

"…Why can't you?"

"Because I could be lying just to make you want to impregnate me. That's just adding to the peer pressure. S-so, no, no, I definitely didn't say that."

"But…but you did." Shizuo smiled. "You love me, don't you?"

"I…" Roppi's brows furrowed. "Shizuo, I can't do that to you. I can't tell you I love you right before I'm going to leave you for the winter."

Shizuo stood. With that soft smile on his face, he came around the table. Roppi pushed his chair back and went to stand, but he was stopped by the faux blond. Shizuo knelt before Roppi, grabbing the raven's hands. He kissed the raven's knuckles.

"Roppi, do you love me?" Shizuo asked.

"I…"

"If you love me, tell me. Clearly."

Roppi couldn't find words. After everything he had done over the last few days, there was no way Roppi could do something so selfish. Shizuo deserved better.

Roppi shook his head. "And what if I tell you, Shizuo? What? That doesn't change that I need to make children for my species. I'm liable to cheat on you based on that alone! On top of that, I've cheated on my partners in the past! Most of my partners, I've cheated on them!"

"Why?"

Roppi's eyes widened.

"Why'd you cheat on them?"

"I…Because I didn't care if I hurt them. They were just…They wanted me as a life-mate, and I dated them out of obligation. But I lost interest in them."

"Why?"

"…W-well…because they were boring. They weren't worth the time."

"Am I not worth the time?"

"I…! Y-you are…"

"Do you care about me?"

"I…I do…"

"Are you scared to hurt me?"

"…I am…"

"Then I'm different than your other partners, aren't I?"

"But…But…That doesn't mean I won't cheat on you. People like me don't change. Once a cheater, always a cheater, you know the saying?"

"You were never in love before." Shizuo's smile was confident and filled with adoration. "You didn't care before, but you care now, don't you?"

Roppi's hands started to shake. He glared at Shizuo with obvious confliction. He then threw his gaze to the ground.

"I'm not the right fit for you, Shizuo." Roppi said.

"I think you're a perfect fit."

"I'm a vile person who doesn't know loyalty."

"You're willing to have children for a species that's trying to kill you. I would say that's the epitome of loyalty."

"I…I don't…" Roppi clenched his teeth. "You know what?! You're sitting here trying to pull those three words out of me, but I don't hear you saying it! For fuck sake, the last time we talked about this, we both stated we only liked each other! We didn't know if we loved each other!"

"But you know now, don't you?"

Roppi glared at him. "You're pissing me off."

"Roppi, tell me. Do you love me or do you want to break up?"

"What if I don't want either?"

"You said so yourself that if you go back to the ocean you have no reason to come back. That's the exact meaning of a breakup."

"I…"

"Do you love me, Hachimenroppi?" Shizuo maintained eye contact with him. "Tell me what you're feeling."

Roppi clenched his teeth. He couldn't possibly accept this. Even if he didn't realize his feelings till after his infidelity, it didn't change that Roppi cheated on him with not one, but _three_ people in the span of three days. And to make matters worse, one of those people was Shizuo's arch enemy. Who was Roppi to lie to Shizuo and continue this happy ending based on a foundation of lies?

Well…

Roppi was a very selfish person.

The mermaid clenched his teeth hard. "Goddammit, I love you, Heiwajima Shizuo, you piece of shi—"

Roppi couldn't finish his statement as his mouth was devoured by the faux blond. The mermaid's eyes stretched wide with shock before he inhaled deeply. Shizuo's tongue found its way into his mouth. His hands held Roppi's cheeks lovingly as he delivered a kiss of pure passion. Roppi grabbed Shizuo's biceps, breathing in deeply through his nose. His red orbs became hooded from such a soft and loving kiss.

Shizuo's hands found purchase on Roppi's back. He rubbed the shirt lovingly before reaching down. He shoved his hands under Roppi's rump and lifted.

"Hm!" Roppi's eyes closed to the feeling.

Shizuo pulled Roppi close until they were pressed against each other. Roppi was practically pulled off the chair. The mermaid wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist.

The blond broke the kiss as he stood up. He turned and went towards the bed, carrying Roppi in his arms.

"W-wait." Roppi said. "D-dinner. It'll get cold."

"We can nuke it later."

Roppi wanted to argue. This felt wrong. But the only reason it felt wrong was because of Roppi's sin, in which he couldn't come clean to Shizuo. So, he couldn't say this was wrong.

Shizuo laid Roppi on the bed. His hands came over Roppi's hips.

"Shizuo…" Roppi wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

Shizuo's mouth found purchase on the mermaid's collar bone. Roppi closed his eyes as he exhaled in pleasure. The blonde's hand reached up Roppi's shirt, slowly, sensually, until they found the raven's nipples. His thumbs rubbed against the pink nubs until they hardened, in which Shizuo pushed the shirt up. The blond put his mouth over one of them.

"Hm!" Roppi twitched to the sensation.

Shizuo's hand played with the left nipple while he licked and nibbled on the right one. Roppi's knees bent up to rub against and squeeze Shizuo's sides.

"Hah…" Roppi tilted his head back.

Shizuo put his mouth on the other nipple. His hands trailed down to rub his sides. He stimulated the nub for a good long while before taking his mouth off. The blond exhaled heavily over Roppi's flesh as he pulled his mouth off. The raven's chest broke out in goosebumps.

The blond looked up at Roppi. His cheeks were flushed, and caramel eyes filled with lust. Such a sight made Roppi shudder in anticipation. The blond smiled as his expression changed from lust to adoration.

Shizuo kissed the center of Roppi's chest. Then the underside curve of his pecks. His abdomen, above the belly button, under the belly button. Shizuo's hands grabbed Roppi's pants. The blond pulled on them without unbuttoning them. There was no problem getting the jeans down. The pants were pushed down, down, down until they were around his ankles. Shizuo grabbed one leg and pulled the pant and socks off. Then the other. Roppi was now naked from the chest down.

With free range, Shizuo's mouth went further down. He kissed the dip under Roppi's stomach, then his bare pubic area, until finally his tongue touched Roppi's swollen clit.

"Hah!" Roppi grabbed Shizuo's hair.

Shizuo smiled. Roppi felt his lips crease up against his feminine folds. The blond put his mouth over the feminine nub. He pressed against it with his tongue and squeezed it softly with his lips. Roppi moaned, turning his head. His legs raised to wrap around Shizuo's shoulders.

"Shizu-Shizuo!" Roppi moaned.

His hands were starting to shake. His feminine entrance clamped around nothing, craving to be filled. Shizuo had just started and he already wanted to be pumped with Shizuo's girth.

"Hah, ah!"

The raven shifted his hips, grinding against the blonde's face. His hands pushed on Shizuo's head so he couldn't pull away.

"Nn! Hn! Nah!"

Shizuo moved his mouth further down. In the next moment, his tongue shoved into Roppi's entrance.

"AH!" Roppi arched. "Sh-Shizu-Shizuo! I'm cum-cumming!"

Shizuo looked up at him. He cocked a brow in question. No doubt he was wondering 'Already?' But the blond didn't stop.

"Shizu! I-I-I—Let off! I-I…to work on you!"

The blond continued to lick and prod with his tongue. He curled his hand around Roppi's leg and began rubbing the swollen clit with his index and middle fingers. He couldn't go at it too aggressively since his face was still down there. However, he was able to apply proper stimulation to the pleasure nub.

"AH! AH! HAH!" Roppi tilted his head back as he grabbed handfuls of Shizuo's hair.

In the next moment, Shizuo felt liquids escape Roppi's feminine entrance. They squirted out, filling Shizuo's mouth with a slight vinegar taste. Shizuo's chin became soaked.

Roppi's limbs were shaking harshly. He fell limp against the bed, panting heavily, as his expression softened. Shizuo pushed Roppi's legs off his shoulders and sat up. He reached over and grabbed some tissues off the nightstand. He wiped his face.

"You…jerk…" Roppi closed his legs, putting his hands between them. "Wh-why didn't you let off…?"

Shizuo tossed the tissues in the bedside trashcan. He then scooted back to Roppi. He grabbed under the raven's knees and pushed the limbs apart. Roppi gasped.

"Shizu—"

"Is it bad if I want to spoil you every once in a while?" Shizuo asked.

"…We-well, no…"

Shizuo smiled. He then sat back on his haunches and began unbuttoning his shirt. He had already taken off his waistcoat—when Roppi was asleep, no doubt—so all he had was the white button-down. He stripped it off soon enough, then began unfastening his pants. The belt came undone, followed by the button and the zipper. He pushed the slacks and the underwear down around the underside of his rump, exposing a fully erect stallion of a cock. Roppi's fists clenched as he shuddered. His eyes were trained on that throbbing member. He had seen it so many times before, and still, every time, just the sight made him crave it.

"You can cum again, can't you, Roppi?" Shizuo asked.

The blond then nestled himself between Roppi's leg before the raven responded. He propped himself over Roppi on his arms, his hands on either side of the raven. The cock touched Roppi's soaked feminine folds but didn't make a move to enter. Roppi swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah…" Roppi nodded.

Shizuo smiled down at him in adoration.

He then thrust his hips forward, burying the cock tip in on one motion.

"HM!" Roppi arched, clenching his teeth.

His whole body began to shake fiercely. Shizuo pushed his cock in, further, further, further until he was buried to the hilt. There was no friction to be had between the two. Roppi was so aroused, and thus prominently lubricated with his own flowing juices.

Shizuo exhaled heavily. "Your insides are vibrating, babe…"

"It-It's cuz I just came…" Roppi hugged himself. "It feels so good…"

"Yeah?"

Shizuo pulled his hips back. He thrust in lethargically.

"Hm! Hn!" Roppi whined, closing his eyes tight shut.

"You're so tight right now, Roppi. You're squeezing me and shaking so much. It feels amazingly good."

Roppi clenched his teeth. "Sh-Shizu…"

The blond brought his arms by Roppi's head, resting on his elbows. His face was so close, and he was staring at Roppi, nothing else. The raven blushed and clamped down on him out of reflex. He then closed his eyes tight shut and turned his head away.

Shizuo thrust into Roppi's depth, sheathing himself to the base every time he pushed his hips forward. He slowly rolled his hips back so Roppi felt every inch of his cock leave him then enter him. Such a sensation made Roppi clamp down on the cockhead every time. It truly just felt _so good_. Those slow thrusts lit a fire in Roppi's system.

"Hngh! Hm!" Roppi tilted his head down. "Hah…"

"Roppi." Shizuo tilted his head down too. He kissed the junction of the raven's jaw and neck, right under his ear. "Roppi."

"NN!" Roppi twitched, grabbing the blonde's shoulders. "Don't say my name!"

"You tightened when I did that. Do you like it, Roppi?"

"Nn! No!"

"I think you do."

"No, I don't."

Shizuo pushed his arms under Roppi's neck and waist. He hugged the hermaphrodite close.

"Sh-Shizu—ah!"

The blonde's thrust quickened. The mermaid wrapped his arms around Shizuo's back and legs around his waist to hug the blond back.

"Roppi." Shizuo kissed his neck again.

"Nn! Quit-quit that!"

"What's wrong? You like it." Shizuo grinded then thrust hard.

"AH! Th-this is weird! You-you're so—you're being so…"

"I'm being what, Roppi?"

"Hm!" Roppi dug his nails into the blonde's pale flesh. "…A-affectionate…"

"I'm always affectionate, aren't I?"

"Nn!"

Shizuo pulled his arms away and propped himself back up on his hands, placing them on either side of Roppi's waist. His hips went from soft to fast, thrusting with a new vigor. Roppi's eyes stretched wide to the sudden change.

"AH! AH! AH!" Roppi grabbed Shizuo's forearm while his legs squeezed his hips. "HAH AH!"

Shizuo pounded Roppi, his cock finding profound need with the hermaphrodite's pussy. The two started panting heavily. Shizuo's arms were shaking. Roppi could feel it as the blond thrust and thrust and thrust.

"Nn! Nn!" Roppi bit his bottom lip, eyes closed, and head tilted back.

 ** _'This feels so different from before. This feels like…'_**

"Shizu-Shizuo!" Roppi looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Ah-hah, Shizuo!"

"Roppi!" Shizuo clenched his teeth. "Roppi!"

 ** _'Making love…'_**

"Nn hah!"

Just the thought made Roppi's loins burn with passion. He clamped down on Shizuo. The blond exhaled heavily to the sensation. His eyes closed. His hips moved faster.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust. Shizuo battered Roppi's feminine folds. The raven was seeing sparks before his eyes. His whole body was shuddering hard. His entrance was clamping down on Shizuo repeatedly. Shizuo's cock kept stabbing his g-spot, while his pelvis smacked and grinded against Roppi's clitoris. The raven was going towards his second orgasm. He wasn't going to last. He wanted to cum. He wanted Shizuo to take him to heaven. He wanted Shizuo to fill him with his cum.

"Shi-Shizuo!" Roppi put his arms up, outstretched. "Ho-hold me again…"

Roppi wasn't sure what kind of face he was making. He felt like it was truly pitiful. He knew he had tears in his eyes and a blush on his face, but he wasn't sure what expression he had.

Shizuo looked down at him with wide eyes, so obviously he was making some kind of face. Or maybe Shizuo was just surprised Roppi would make such a request. Roppi didn't know. Nor did Shizuo seem to care.

The blond gave into Roppi's demand. He grabbed Roppi by his biceps and tugged him up. He put his arms around the mermaid, hugging the raven to his chest. He then lied back down with Roppi in his embrace—and began ravishing Roppi with as much force as he dared to apply.

"AH AH!" Roppi's eyes stretched wide.

Shizuo was panting heavily in his ear, near growling as he drove towards his own orgasm. Their skin slapped together over and over and over again. Loud squelching sounds echoed around the room, mixing with Roppi's moans, the squeaking of the bed, and the thumping of the headboard against the wall. All this was making Roppi's head spin.

"Oh wuh!" Roppi clenched his teeth, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm gnna cuhm! Gnna cuhm!"

"Me too." Shizuo turned his head to pepper the side of Roppi's face with kisses. "Me too, Roppi."

"Nn!" Roppi dug his nails into Shizuo's shoulders. He felt his nails break the skin, but he couldn't care enough to feel bad. "Ah, hah! Shi-Shizuo, I…I love—you!"

Shizuo began shaking like a leaf. He huffed against Roppi's hair. His groans deepened with the desperation of impending orgasm.

"Roppi…!"

"Shizu—" Roppi's words fell away into a moan akin to a scream as he felt it.

He felt Shizuo flood his insides with semen. Roppi registered his surprise for a moment before such a sensation sent him into his own orgasm. His vision went white with euphoria. His mind went numb. His whole form shook as he clamped down on the member inside him.

Shizuo was also shaking, his cock pulsing vigorously. The blond exhaled loudly, sounding almost like a moan but Roppi wouldn't mention it, as he milked himself inside Roppi's feminine folds. Roppi truly loved that sensation.

The two finished soon enough and fell limp against each other. Both were covered in a layer of sweat, shaking, and panting heavily. They twitched all over and squeezed each other tightly. Roppi in particular held Shizuo's hips with his legs so the blond couldn't pull out.

"You-you came inside…" Roppi moaned.

"…Yeah, I did." Shizuo panted against his ear.

"Wh-why?"

Shizuo was very quiet for a moment. Then he shrugged. "It's childish I know, but at least, now you have a reason to come back."

Roppi's brows furrowed. Then he chuckled and shook his head. He decided not to question it. For now.

"That felt amazing." Shizuo groaned. "That was so—"

"Different." Roppi stated.

Shizuo glanced at him. He propped himself up on his arms to make eye contact with him.

"What do you mean?" The blond asked.

"It just…" Roppi glanced to the side. "It felt intimate."

Shizuo cocked a brow in confusion. "Sex is always intimate."

"Sex is carnal and primitive. Intimacy has no part in that."

"I'm sorry, but I can't agree."

Roppi chuckled and glanced to the side. "You really are a traditional kind of guy."

Shizuo grabbed Roppi's chin and turned the mermaid's head back so they were looking at each other.

"Maybe it's different because it's the first time you've done it with someone you've loved." Shizuo held a rakish smile on his face.

Roppi glared as his face burned. Shizuo just smiled before he leaned down and put his mouth over Roppi's.


	7. Conclusion

"Mama! Mama, are we there yet?"

"It's taking so long!"

"It's so hard to use legs, Mom!"

"I'm getting tired!"

"Enough, you lot." The mother growled. "Behave. We're almost there."

A black-haired 'mother' walked down the street. The woman who was extremely flat-chested had a child in each hand, in which another child was holding onto that child's hand to form a human chain. There were two on the mother's left side and three on 'her' right.

The family of five walked up to the gates of an art exhibit. The raven went over to the intercom on the outer gate. 'She' pushed the black button.

 _"Hello? How can I help you?"_

"Hi." The mother said. "This is Hachimenroppi. I don't have an appointment, but I know Shiki and Akabayashi are expecting me."

 _"…One moment, please."_

"Alrighty!"

While they waited, Roppi knelt down to attend to his children. He checked all of their clothes, making sure everything was in order. No misaligned buttons, untied shoelaces, or downed zippers. All children seemed to be in proper order.

Within five minutes the intercom spoke again.

 _"Shiki-sama and Akabayashi-sama are waiting for you. Please come in."_

The gate buzzed. Roppi walked over and pushed it open. He looked back at his children.

"Come on, you guys."

The group of kids rushed forward. They held hands again and all six walked in. A man in a black suit guided them into the art exhibit. They walked through the halls for a good five minutes before they came to a room. A room that Roppi recognized but decided he wouldn't say aloud. In the room was the executive in white and the executive in red. Roppi smiled at both of them.

"It's nice to see you again." Roppi said.

"It's been quite a long time." Akabayashi's face was laced with that confident smile. "For a while, I thought you weren't going to make good on our deal."

"Oh, nothing of the sort." Roppi waved him off nonchalantly. "A lot happened while I was in the ocean."

"Ah?"

Roppi's tallest boy rushed up to Akabayashi. His hair was a bright blond and his eyes a profound pink. He looked no older than ten, wearing an adorable dress suit of pink and white. A pink pinstriped button up with a white overcoat and pink-and-white dress shoes. The only thing that made it more childish than professional was the white bottoms were shorts instead of pants.

"Hi!" The blond beamed. "So, you're my dad, huh?!"

"That one's mine! That one's mine!"

A brunette with matching pink eyes rushed up to Shiki with a giant smile on his face. His clothes were also pink and white. He had white shorts and a white parka on. Around the cuffs, hoods, and bottom of the park were fluffy pink fur. On his feet were some pink-and-white ankle boots. The boy wrapped his arms around Shiki leg and smiled up at him happily.

Shiki stared down at the child with scrutiny.

Akabayashi tilted his head. "Well, I can say he looks like you, Shiki-san. But so do those two."

Standing next to Roppi were two more brunettes: one a female with brown eyes wearing shorts with leggings underneath and a coat that rivaled a certain informant's they knew; the other a boy in a sand-colored tunic, black-and-white leggings, and a golden cloak with a huge bow on the front.

"Oh, don't worry." Roppi smiled as he walked over. "If these two say they're yours then they're yours. It's in their blood."

The two executives stared at him with obvious skepticism. Roppi knelt down. The two children rushed over to him and hugged him close.

"See, mermaid genetics are quite different than humans." Roppi stated. "Firstly, a half-breed child isn't going to look anything like their human parent. In mermaids, the mother's DNA is going to be more prominent than the man's—usually a 55% for the mother and a 45% for the father. And if the father is human it's even less so—so 65 vs 35. My mother was a blond so that recessive gene was still in my system, thus why I have two beautiful blonds. What's more, because human DNA is naturally going to be weaker in the genes than the mermaid DNA, these two would need to be grandparents of strictly humans before the human DNA started to show itself in the child.

"Secondly, no matter if they're human or mermaid, a mermaid child is going to know who their parents are. See, it's not unnatural for mermaids to lose their family and drift thousands of miles away when we're in the ocean. Nor is it unnatural for them to go hundreds of years without meeting family again. This can obviously lead to unfortunate inbreeding. So, we eventually evolved and developed a specific pheromone. This pheromone only activates when another of the same blood is within close proximity. It causes what we call a 'Resonance'. Resonances will cause a burst of emotions, tightness in the chest, shortness of breath, and tears. It's a very bittersweet sensation. These two have never met you before, so their Resonance won't be that intense. It's nothing more than a little heart throb and an instinctual awareness. If they claim they're yours then they're yours."

Neither responded, although Akabayashi nodded.

Roppi chuckled. "Of course, if you want to take a blood test of the two, you're more than welcome to."

Akabayashi nodded. "I thought the agreement was that you would bring the children back for us to raise. And not to call you into question, but aren't these children nearly ten?"

"It was. But then I had a nine, nearly ten-month pregnancy. I wasn't expecting that. Every Eastern mermaid I've met typically had a five to six-month pregnancy. I planned to be back by March or April, but I still hadn't popped. I didn't birth until June or July. It must have been because I was birthing half-breeds, but that didn't occur to me till after I had them. During that time of uncertainty, I started to worry that maybe I miscarried the litter and…well, I grieved a little bit. I drifted off and was at Australia before I finally birthed. Then it took me about three months to get back, in which it was October. It was too cold for me to try and force a transformation, let alone a group of children who had never sprouted legs. There was no doubt in my mind the shock of transformation mixed with the cold fall air would have caused shock and/or a heartache within the kids. I wasn't going to risk anything."

"So, you decided to wait another six months to come up?"

"Yup. Luckily February wasn't all that cold."

"And that somehow made the kids ten-years-old?" Shiki looked skeptic.

Roppi's eyes widened. "Oh, did I forget to mention that? If a mermaid child is in salt water, they'll be grown in a year's time—wait, I did mention this! Back when we made this agreement. So, basically, a mermaid will age 5½ years every three months. Since I had them six months ago, it makes sense that they're 10."

Shiki didn't respond. Akabayashi nodded.

"If it's alright with you," the red executive said, "We'd like a blood test before you leave your children with us."

"I'm fine with that. But do me a favor. Don't call Shinra. Shingen is fine, but don't contact Shinra on this matter."

"…We can do that."

The group waited for nearly two hours before the masked doctor showed up. The white-clad brunette child did _not_ like the mask and started to cry. Roppi had to hold the ten-year-old while Shingen pricked his finger. He got some blood from the blond, Akabayashi, and Shiki. In another hour, they were able to get results, in which everything came back positive. They were indeed Shiki and Akabayashi's children. They even tested one of the other children—the golden brunette—to be safe, and that came back negative.

The executives were satisfied. Roppi was satisfied. The children were satisfied. With everything said and done, the two children went up to their fathers.

"I'm Delic." The blond smiled up at Akabayashi.

"I'm Psyche!" The brunette beamed.

"Mom told us everything about your guys' deal. We've been preparing for this since we were old enough to understand, so don't worry!"

"We'll do our best to make you proud, okay?!"

* * *

Roppi walked down the street once again. The brunettes walked on either side of him, holding his belt loops, while Roppi held the blond in his arms. The group passed by an alleyway.

"Those are a lovely pair of children, Roppi-chan."

Roppi immediately stopped as a glower crossed his face. He didn't even bother to turn around as he heard someone walk out of the alley and come up towards them. The ever-memorable informant stepped around the group, that sneer planted on his face.

"I'm quite shocked to see that you birthed a whole litter." Izaya grinned. "When you agreed to meet Shiki and Akabayashi, I assumed you were being over-cautious and wanted an impregnation confirmed."

"What do you want?"

"I'm just trying to understand how five kids were born from one father."

"Are you recording?"

"I would do no such thing." Izaya put his hands up in surrender. "I don't break deals."

"…Hm."

"So that's our dad, huh?" The little girl started. "He's scrawnier than I thought he'd be."

"I was hoping for an intimidating individual such as Delic and Psyche's." The other brunette stated.

Izaya cocked a brow.

"Izaya-san isn't very intimidating at first glance." Roppi knelt down so he was level with his children. He made the blond child stand between Roppi's bent knees. "However, he is quite beautiful, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah…" The boy in gold said.

"But dads are supposed to be manly." The girl stated. "Not pretty."

Roppi popped the back of the girl's head with his index finger. She rubbed her head.

"'Manly', you say? That's quite the talk coming from a female."

The girl glowered at him.

"However, looks aren't always everything. This man here is the epitome of brains over brawns. He wouldn't be able to beat Shiki or Akabayashi in a fight, but he could easily ruin their lives without much effort."

Both their eyes widened. They looked up at the informant.

"Really?" The boy asked.

"You can do that?" The girl called.

Izaya tilted his head but nodded all the same. "I could do it by the end of the hour if I so wanted to."

Both children looked up at Izaya with awe. They then rushed forward. Izaya jolted but stood his ground as the two grabbed the stomach of his coat.

"I'm Hibiya!" The boy yelled.

"I'm Kanra!" The girl smiled.

"…I'm Orihara Izaya."

"Those two are yours." Roppi stated. "See, all mermaids have a pheromone that responds to those that share blood with them. This creates a bittersweet sensation, an instinctual acknowledgement. It's called a Resonance. Since it's the first time they met you, they won't have a profound reaction."

"These two Resonated with me?"

"That's right."

Izaya stared at him—particularly, the child in Roppi's arms. The blond with red eyes made eye contact with the informant. He then quickly buried his face into Roppi's shoulder.

"You know," Izaya started. "When you called me asking me to bring you six pairs of clothes, I thought you were asking for extra clothes for one child. I didn't actually think you had five children."

Roppi stared for a moment. It truly wasn't easy for Roppi to steal a cellphone and make a call to Izaya, but he figured Izaya would be the best person to call to get him some morphine and clothes. Izaya did as asked, brought a bottle of pills and six pairs of clothes—one adult-sized and five children-sized—to the beach, hiding them behind a rock. Roppi didn't need a whole bottle, but he assumed Izaya thought the children would need pills when they didn't—since children would naturally sprout legs on land so long as it was before puberty. He hadn't thought much of it.

But now he realized he never fully explained the genetics of mermaids to Izaya.

Roppi let out a sigh. "Mermaids are able to be impregnated by multiple men so long as it's within the same week as the first insemination. Usually its one child per father, but for some reason, two of your sperm cells latched on."

"Well, twins run in my family." Izaya stated. "It's not that surprising."

"…Huh."

"Mother," Hibiya looked back at Roppi, "Are we going to go live with our dad like Delic and Psyche?"

Roppi looked at him. "…I mean, that wasn't the plan. I don't think Izaya is the fatherly type."

Izaya chuckled. "Whatever do you mean? I'm actually great with children."

Roppi cocked a brow. "Do you _want_ to take them?"

"Debating it."

Roppi glowered. "I'm not going to let you take my children on a 'debate'. Shiki and Akabayashi are going to take care of Delic and Psyche. I can't trust you to treat Kanra and Hibiya well."

"You gave two ten-year-old's to a pair of yakuza's. You basically signed them up for a life of crime before they were born. I'm not sure you really have a right to sit here and lecture me on treating children right."

Roppi glared. "Psyche and Delic agreed to it. If they truly were against it, I wouldn't have let Shiki and Akabayashi take them."

"They are ten. They're not old enough to make those kinds of decisions."

"Mermaids are much smarter than humans. They look ten, but I don't doubt they could easily match you in intelligence."

Izaya's eyes narrowed, but the smile held.

"Well, Mom." Kanra turned to Roppi. "Delic and Psyche got to make their choice, so can't we make ours?"

"Yeah! We'll stay with Izaya for a little bit and if we don't like it, we'll come back to you!"

"We can do that, can't we? That's what you told Psyche and Delic."

Roppi did not look certain about that at all.

"Don't worry." Izaya smiled. "I know I have a reputation, but I truly am good with children. And if I can't take the heat, I'll just give you a call. At the very least, they'll be safe."

Roppi was quiet.

"Please, Mom?" Kanra begged.

"We want to know our dad too!" Hibiya yelled.

Roppi was silent for a long moment. He was obviously thinking it over. Izaya said nothing as he just stared with that condescending smirk on his face.

Finally, Roppi came to a decision. He glared at Izaya.

"…This is not a permanent arrangement."

Izaya beamed. "I'll keep you on speed dial!"

The informant put his hands out.

"Come on, little ones!" Izaya's smiled turned relatively genuine as he looked at the two children. "I'm on my way home now! I won't be carrying any of you, but I'll at least hold your hands!"

Kanra huffed. "We're six-months-old!"

"We don't need to be carried!" Hibiya balked.

Izaya chuckled. "That's what I like to hear."

The two children took Izaya's hands. Izaya turned to walk off with them, but the twins paused. They looked back at Roppi then up at Izaya. The two pulled their hands free and rushed over to Roppi. They wrapped their arms around Roppi and the blond in a hug. Roppi smiled and hugged them back.

"Love you, Mom."

"Don't forget about us, okay, Mother?"

"I could never." Roppi kissed both of them on the head. "Be good for Izaya but be smart."

"We will!"

"Of course, Mother!"

With that, the two went back to Izaya's side.

* * *

Shizuo let out a heavy sigh as he walked up the stairs towards his apartment. The blond would admit he was depressed. Roppi promised to be back by spring but he never showed. Shizuo hadn't seen the black-haired mermaid in over a year. Two winters passed since they made their promise. Spring came early in February, so a part of him hoped Roppi would come back this year. The weather was pretty warm, after all.

Shizuo stood in front of his apartment. He pulled out his key and put it in the lock.

Shizuo's eyes widened. His door was already unlocked. His eyes then narrowed. He stepped into his apartment and closed the door quietly. He took off his shoes and entered his apartment. His senses were on alert. The living room light was on in his studio home. He clenched his fists, ready for a fight, as he stepped out of the hall.

His eyes stretched wide when he saw who broke into his house. Sitting on the bed was a thin brunette with crimson orbs. On his lap was a child. A boy who looked no older than ten in black slacks and a white button up. Around his neck was a scarf as well. His hair was bleach blond and his eyes matched his mother's crimson orbs.

The two looked up at Shizuo. Roppi smiled at the blond bartender.

"Hey, Shizuo." Roppi put the child on the bed and stood. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do. Things didn't—"

Shizuo rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Roppi, pulling him into a tight embrace. Roppi's eyes widened.

"I'm just glad your back." The bartender said.

Shizuo tilted his head back to look at him then planted his mouth over Roppi's. The two shared a fiery kiss that definitely made up the year Roppi was gone. They separated soon enough, in which Shizuo chuckled. He then looked down at the blond child.

"Is this um…" Shizuo took a step back to look at the boy properly.

"That's right." Roppi sat down on the bed, putting his arm around the boy. "He's our little sunshine."

Shizuo smiled. He then knelt down in front of the boy, so they were eye level.

"Hello." Shizuo said in a soft voice. "I'm Heiwajima Shizuo."

"…I-I'm…Tsukishima." The boy said sheepishly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tsukishima."

The boy nodded. He then glanced to the side. Shizuo just smiled. A silence stretched between the two.

Then the boy rushed forward and gave Shizuo a hug.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So, very obvious, this isn't supposed to be a happy ending story. This is a false happy ending** — **and one that is very common. Shizuo will be very happy with his family, so long as he never finds out Roppi slept with Izaya.**

 **In truth, with the state of Shizuo's infatuation for Roppi, he would probably forgive Roppi for cheating on him for the sake of his species. But what he wouldn't forgive is Roppi sleeping with Izaya, his worse enemy.**

 **As for Roppi giving his children away without much care, Roppi does care. However, he did have an agreement with Shiki and Akabayashi and as stated, Roppi will come if his children want to leave. Roppi believes his children are independent enough to make such choices. At the age of ten, that is, of course, ludicrous but mermaid children are truly more advanced than humans. They learn and grow faster, so at 'ten', they would be able to make such independent decisions.**

 **This fic really was just meant to be a porn story of lots of sex with a very thin plot. And it was so achievement reached, I guess.** **I wouldn't suggest taking this story too serious. The sex is the whole point and not much else.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review and fav and all that other jazz. See you in the next one.**

 **KCK**


End file.
